


Urges

by BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Giant Magical Spiders., I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Poor Merlin, Runaway Merlin, dark arthur kinda, typed on cell phone forgive errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls/pseuds/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was just a simple man. A simple man with simple needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was frustrated. He had some... Urges. Dangerous urges that if fulfilled would reap dire consequences. But not taking care of them was driving him insane. He could hardly concentrate on the council meeting, all he heard was blah...blah...grain...citizens...blah...blah...yes milord....blah...opinions Arthur?? blah...blah...wait what? Arthur gave himself a mental shake and raised his head to meet the steely gaze of his father.  
" I believe you will do what is best, Father"  
"You agree with me then?" Uther replied  
"Yes, milord"  
Uther gave him a long assessing look before he cleared his throat and dismissed council meeting. Arthur heaved a sigh of relief, he couldn't take much of that. As he stood up he was once again reminded of his...urges. He shifted uncomfortably and quickly bowed to his father before snapping at Merlin to hurry up. Merlin scrambled after him, nearly tripping in the process. Arthur rolled his eyes, Merlin could be so stupid sometimes. "Hurry up Merlin, I haven't got all day!!!" Merlin scowled but didn't dare talk back in such close proximity to the council. He followed loyally behind Arhtur, who was walking as fast as he could with his...issue. Damn he couldn't wait to get back to his chambers.  
\----------------------time passes--------------------  
Arthur was walking funny, Merlin noted. Not like he was hurt but like he had a stick up his ass... He was also walking incredibly fast. Merlin had to keep up a light jog to stay next to his prince, which was weird since he was taller and had longer legs What the hell is wrong with the prat now?? Merlin opened his mouth ask when Arthur spun around looked into his eyes and told him to " swallow whatever it was that he was about to say" before he yanked open his chamber door and marched inside. Merlin blinked, then followed Arthur inside and shut the door.  
"What do you need me to do,sire?"  
Arthur waved a hand "polish my boots or something"  
"Yes,milord."  
Merlin walked over to the cupboard where the polish was kept when he felt somebody's hot breath ghosting over the nape of his neck.

\--------+++++++----+-+-+-POV CHANGE!!!-(-+-(-(+)-(+)  
He was going explode. He had to take care of now...maybe he should risk it and call a chamber maid in here to take care of it... But he couldn't afford to sire a bastard. He clenched his fists, he was just a freaking man. How was he supposed to deal with this when his hand just wasn't enough?!?! He heard somebody let out a breath and that's when he remembered Merlin was in the room with him. Merlin... Merlin couldn't pregnant. Merlin. Arthur's lips twisted into a grin, Merlin could help. Merlin for once wouldn't be useless... Before he could think about it any more his feet were taking him to where Merlin was standing in front of the cupboard. He leaned in and inhaled slowly before exhaling just as slowly. Yes, Merlin would do just fine. He straightened out as Merlin turned around. That's when Arthur noticed how pretty Merlin's eyes were and the stubble on his chin. Yes,Merlin would do just nicely.


	2. The deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep stuff goes down.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" Merlin asked taking a step back. Arthur just smiled at him, like a predator after its prey. Merlin gulped and took another step backwards his back hitting the cupboard door. Arthur crept closer. He kept coming closer until his toes were flush with Merlin's. Then he leaned forward, his breath caressing the shell of Merlin's ear and whispered ever so quietly  
" I have a problem Merlin, a problem I think you can help with".Merlin shivered, he had a very bad feeling about this.  
" and what problem would that be, sire?" Arthur put his hands on both sides of Merlin's head.  
"You see Merlin I have these needs, these...urges and I really really need them to be taken care of." Merlin blinked "...u-urges, sire? Like you want to hit someone??" Arthur rolled his eyes " no you idiot I need other things, less appropriate things" Merlin stopped breathing then spoke  
" you want me to call a maid then?" Arthur let his head drop  
" and risk a bastard Merlin? No I think not"  
"Then what do you want me to do? Leave so you can beat your meat in private?"  
Arthur laughed, long and low.  
"No, I'll not be 'beating my meat' as you so eloquently put it, I will be bedding a person."  
"So you do want me to find a maid or some such girl."  
"No"  
"....then who??"  
"You."  
Merlin's eyes grew wide, almost comically so and then he started shaking his head violently muttering "no no no no no not going to happen"  
Arthur lowered his arms, then he grew angry who the hell did Merlin think he was? Denying him what he wanted, what he craved, what he needed. His arms shot up again and grasped Merlin by his pitifully frail shoulders and bashed his head back into the door. He leaned in close to his face and hissed  
" yes its going to happen"  
Merlin whimpered and brought his hand up to the back of his head, it came away clean thank god. Arthur seemed relieved too. For a moment. Then he was throwing Merlin over his shoulder even as Merlin struggled and twisted in his grasp. About halfway there Arthur decided the bed was too far, he needed it and he needed it now so he threw Merlin on the table and proceeded to disrobe him. Merlin clamped his legs together and batted at Arthur's hand with his own but to no avail. It only served to make him angrier, Arthur grabbed both of Merkin's wrists in his left hand and forced apart his leg's with other. He put his knee in between Merlin's thighs so he could work on the laces to his trousures. Then all of the sudden Merlin went limp. He stopped struggling and his legs fell open. Arthur paused then took this as consent to keep going. He finally untied the pesky laces and pulled Merlin's breeches off exposing miles of pale porcelain skin leading up to a non to shabby cock nestled in soft black curls. It was a sight to behold. It was Arthur's sight to behold. Arthur glanced up and met Merlin's eyes, there was a challenge in those eyes; one that Arthur accepted with glee. He leaned over Merlin and grabbed a goblet of wine, leftover from who knows when, and dribbled it onto Merlin's entrance, pulling a gasp from the pale man. He coated his fingers and said "this may hurt a bit" and thrust one inside. Merlin arched up and off the table at the same time Arthur moaned. Merlin felt fantastic around one finger, he'd feel even better around Arthur's throbbing cock. Still holding Merlin's wrists he removered his finger and tilted Merkin's ass into the air, he put his knee into the small of Merkin's back and put his finger back inside elicitating a gasp from Merlin. Arthur pulled his finger to the side and leaned in close and stuck his tounge in that delicatable hole. With his hand now free he grabbed the wine, picked it up and slowly dripped it onto the hole his tongue was ravishing. Merlin's breaths started coming in short pants and he was a mess, the pain was almost unbearable but it brought with it the promise of pleasure. Arthur withdrew his tongue and decided if Merlin was ready or not he had to be inside now. He quickly rid himself of his breeches his erection springing p free proudly, he hastily lined himself up and thrust all the way to the hilt in one go. Merlin screamed. And screamed and sobbed as Arthur moaned his pleasure at being engulfed in a hot tight space. It fit so perfectly. It felt right. He paused to give Merlin a moment to adjust. Arthur let Merlin's wrists go in favor of grabbing his hips, he looked at Merlin's red face twisted in discomfort and felt a pang of guilt. Which was quickly forgotten when Merlin clenched around him, he moaned and started rocking his hips, steadily building up speed until he was full on thrusting into that tight heat. He felt so good he was oblivious to the fact that he was leaving bruises in Merlin's flesh and that Merlin was gripping the edge of the table so hard the wood groaned. He didn't notice how Merlin just laid there taking it, making as little sound as possible. He thrust faster as he felt his release drawing near digging his nails in so hard as to draw blood. He stopped, then he came with the force of an earthquake. It felt so amazing to relieve his urges. He looked down at Merlin and saw his eyes flash gold and knew at once; Merlin had magic. Merlin didn't seem to notice that his eyes flashed and Arthur wondered what did Merlin's magic do? And why wasn't he bothered by it? Maybe he was too blissed out from his release? Whatever the reason he didn't seem to give a shit right now and he wasn't sure he ever would. He gave a mental shrug and pulled out of Merlin with a wet "pop" and found his legs wouldn't support him. He collapsed into a nearby chair and had a unobstructed view of Merlin's wrecked hole and felt accomplished that he was the one to wreck it. He continued to watch as Merlin seemed to decide that it was safe to move, wincing as he eased into a sitting position. Arthur's cum oozed onto the table and Arthur was disappointed that it didn't stay inside. He was pulled from his thoughts when Merlin cleared his throat.  
"Will that be all, sire?"  
Arthur was about to say that no that was not all when he remembered Merlin's face when he fist entered him and that pang of guilt came back, with friends.  
"Yes you may go"  
Merlin eased himself off the table grimancing when every movement caused him agony. He slowly bent down to pick up his trousers giving Arthur another glorious look at that ass. Merlin took a deep breath before stepping into his breeches, tears running down his face. He didn't even bother wiping the cum off his thighs. He bowed to Arthur and fled the room at a turtles pace. Arthur's eyes tracking every movement like a hawk. And again Arthur was disappointed, if Merlin could walk so well he must've been too easy on him. Athur stood up and bent down to pick up his own breeches.  
He also didn't bother cleaning himself up, he liked the feel of Merlin on his cock. He left the cum on the table, Merlin could clean that up later. His urges taken care of Arthur left to train the knights. His mind replaying over and over again the most incredible sex he ever had. With Merlin of all people.


	3. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' wage war within their own minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all twelve of you who left kudos, and my friend who convinced me to actually post this story. You know who you are.

Merlin hurt everywhere. His ass throbbed with every step, his hips screamed in protest every time he shifted his weight, his head pounded to the beat of his heart. All in all, he was in physical agony. Mentally, though, he was torn. On one hand he loathed Arthur, wanted to see him brought to his knees and on the other, he couldn't blame him. He couldn't actually hold anything against the other side of his coin. ' one cannot truly hate that which makes them whole' Merlin thought. Then laughed darkly to himself because if there was one thing he was sure about, it was the feelings of intense rage and betrayal he felt towards Arthur. It seemed so endless that he couldn't fathom the depth of his own feelings, and he couldn't understand why a small( like a really tiny) part of him was glad it happened. Glad Arthur wanted him, ecstatic with the fact that Arthur was the one to take his viriginity. While still being angry at him. He was a mess, mentally and physically, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. Maybe plot revenge in his spare time. And stop thinking about The Incident. 'Yeah stop thinking about the way you just gave up the fight and let him do with you what he wanted' Great, first Arthur attacks him then his own mind follows his lead. Merli sighed and rubbed his temples, could his life really get any worse?   
"MERLIN!!!! WATCH OUT!!!"   
Merlin was pulled from his thoughts by an urgent shout. His head snapped up, and he realized a few important things:   
A.) He had been walking to some unknown destination while his mind had waged war with itself.  
B.) He was now standing in the middle of the road while a group of knights on horseback raced towards him.   
C.) Gwen was shouting at him to get out of the way before he got himself killed.   
D.) He was standing there like the idiot Arthur always told him he was.   
And then without warning he was on the side of road, his already abused body shrieking at its treatment while Gwen leaned over him and... Yeah he didn't know what Gwen was doing.His head was ringing and he just couldn't focus on anything. He closed his eyes and willed the world away, instead it snapped back into sharp clarity and he could hear Gwen repeating his name like a mantra. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes, he gave a feeble smile to Gwen and attempted to sit up.   
" oh, no you don't. You lay back down right now mister. I've already sent for Gaius" Gwen tutted and gently pushed on his shoulders. Merkin bit back a grimance.   
" there really is no need for that Gwen. I'm fine I swear"  
Gwen looked at him skeptically.   
"I've been calling your name for five minutes Merlin and you have just now responded to me"   
"Fi-fi- five minutes!?!?!" Merlin spluttered. Gwen smiled sympathically and patted his arm. She shifted so she was sitting next to him and put her arm around his thin shoulders.   
"We'll just wait here for Gaius." She said softly.   
"Yeah, sure."  
\------------------- the passing of time-------------------------------------------  
Arthur was in a fantastic mood. Nothing could could bring him down from his high. His urges were taken care of and fucking Merlin had been better than anything he had ever experienced before. 'Too bad I won't be doing it again any time soon-if at all' He smiled at the memory, already planning ways to make Merlin cooperate the next time. 'If there's a next time' His brain whispered. Arthur sighed to himself, leave it to him to ruin his own fantasies. 'Its probably for the best if it doesn't happen twice' he couldn't just use Merlin like that. 'Fucking guilt returning with a venegence'. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, now completely agitated. Merlin's not even here and yet he still manages to get on my nerves. There was a knock at the door, saving him from his own thoughts. He bid whoever it was to enter. A young squire came in and bowed deeply. Arthur sat up.  
"State your business boy" He kept his eyes lowered and his head bowed.  
"Sire,(bowed again) Gaius sent me to inform you that Merlin is unable to attend you this evening." Arthur froze and then very slowly he asked  
"Why?"  
The boy shifted.   
"I do not know, sire"   
"Then find out"  
The squire bowed again.   
"Yes,sire"   
With that he turned on his heel and headed out the door.   
Arthur put his head on his hands 'did he hurt Merlin that bad? Did Merlin tell Gaius? What the hell was he going to do now?' Arthur shoves back his and stood up. He would find for himself and reward the boy for his trouble later. Mind made up he strode out of the room, head held high.   
\-----------------Merlin POV-----------------------------------------------------------  
He was sitting on the patient cot in the phsycian's chambers watching as Gaius tutted about, picking up one remedy then exchanging it for another. Gaius hadn't actually examined him yet, but the way he wouldn't met Merlin's eyes made him think that he knew.Merlin was beginning to panic,Gaius knew that his prince raped his ward, and he knew his ward didn't actually do much to stop it. He knew all about Merlin's conflicting feelings about the matter, and he was disgusted by him. He couldn't even bear to look at him!!! Merlin started to hyperventilate, his ears started ringing and his hands were shaking something awful. A soft touch on his shoulder had him lashing out and scrambling away as fast as he could, but his legs wouldn work, and...and... He HAD TO GET AWAY!!!  
SLAP!!! Merlin's head snapped to the left and when he turned back he looked into Gaius' worried eyes.   
"I'm sorry my boy but you just wouldn't listen." Merlin took a stuttering breath and blurted" You KNOW don't you?!?!?!" At the same time, Arthur(followed by a squire) burst into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, whoever you are. I appreciate it.


	4. The consequences of your actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sees the consequences his actions reap first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who left kudos and commented!! You guys are awesome!! Thanks a million for your support!!!

Arthur stopped in the doorway and observed the situation in front of him. Merlin was on the patient cot leaning backwards looking panicked, Gaius was leaning towards him hand outstretched like he was trying to soothe a frightened animal. There was a red mark on Merlin's right cheek and his eyes were wide. Upon seeing Arthur the blood drained from his face,and his eye began darting from Gaius to Arthur to over Arthur's shoulder and back again. Gaius tried to gain his ward's attention but Merlin was once again hyperventilating and was unresponsive to attempts to coax coherent words out of him. His eyes just kept with that pattern as he clutched the sheets beneath him in effort to anchor himself in this world and not be stuck in the raging tides of emotions that was his mind. Arthur furrowed his brows, what the hell was up with Merlin? He was about to step further into the room when some one cleared their throat behind him, he turned around to see the squire that had delivered the message in the first place.  
"You can go"  
The boy bowed and took off, no doubt spreading gossip in his wake. Arthur sighed (again) now to deal with his pesky manservant. He turned around in time see Merlin kick the table and send a whole ton of vials crashing to the ground. Gaius was once again trying to calm him, but Merlin was having none of that. He began thrashing and twisting out of Gaius' reach, much like he had earlier when Arthur had.... Damnit it was all his fault.  
"Sire,if you could restrain him I'd appreciate it!!!!"  
"No problem Gaius. "  
Arthur moved to where Merlin was currently going crazy and for the second time that day pinned his wrists above his head.  
"If you could get his legs too that would be great my lord"  
"How am I supposed to do that?!? Sit on him??!?"  
Gaius raised his eyebrows and snapped  
"If that's what it takes!!"  
Arthur turned so he was face to face with Merlin and straddled his hips. 

That's when Merlin started begging. Great big tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed "no, please, I c-c-can't, it hurts so much. Please leave me alone". His chest heaved with force of those sobs. 

 

The sight caused Arthur's heart to constrict and the guilt to rise in furious waves. That's how he would die... Drown in his own guilt.  
Wallowing as he was he didn't notice when Merlin stopped struggling or when his breathes evened out. No, once again he was oblivious to Merlin and could only focus on himself. He probably would of stayed there if Gaius hadn't been calling his name.  
"Prince Arthur,you can get off him now."  
Arthur blinked then slowly released Merlin's wrists and climbed off of him.  
"What caused that, Gaius?"  
Gaius sighed and looked at his ward fondly.  
"He has a good sized goose egg on the back of his head and a cut near his temple most likely caused by his fall earlier. "  
'Oh be still oh guilty heart and stop tormenting me!'  
Arthur looked at Gaius in slight confusion.  
"So he's brain damaged??or something??"  
Gaius massages his temples.  
"Temporarily yes"  
Arthur spoke very slowly  
"So he'll be okay?"  
"In the morning yes"  
Athur looked down on Merlin. He looked so vulnerable and sickly and as if he couldn't feel any guiltier.  
"I gave him a sleeping draught, he'll sleep all night. I'm sorry sire but you'll have to find somebody else to attend to you tonight. "  
Arthur gave a thin smile.  
"Its no problem, just make sure he recovers. " with that Arthur left the room lest Merlin tear his heart out. 

∆∆∆  
´_>`´`´`´

When Merlin awoke the next morning his mouth felt fuzzy and his head buzzed like he was hung over. 'Sleeping draught, Gaius gave me a sleeping draught' Merlin thought. He put his arms above his head and stretched. Which was a mistake as everything below his waist screamed in outrage. He groaned in response and slowly opened his eyes and promptly had a moment of 'where the fuck am I?' He turned his head and saw Gaius watching him anxiously. When he saw he was awake he moved as quickly as his aging body would allow to Merlin's side. He pushed Merlin's fringe back from his forehead.   
"How are you doing my boy?"  
"I feel hungover to be honest."   
Gaius chuckled  
"There are worse things to feel like."  
Merlin sighed  
"I guess. "   
"Merlin?"  
"Hmm??"  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
Merlin shook his head.   
"Can't say that I do. Why?"  
Gaius gave him a look. Then,   
"No reason."   
Gaius stood up and handed Merlin a piece of bread.   
"You'll be late if you don't head out now."  
"Ugh fine I'm going"   
Merlin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his aching muscles and ignored their protests while simultaneously stuffing his face full of bread and strode towards the door. Before he left though, he grabbed a vial off the shelf and made sure Gaius hadn't noticed and went the get the prat his breakfast.   
◑▂◑◐▂◐◑▂◑◐▂◐◑▂◐time passes ◑▂◑◐▂◐◑▂◐◑▂◐◐▂◐◑▂◑  
Merlin stood outside Arthur's door, chewing his lip, should he or shouldn't he? He shifted his weight and a bolt of agony shot up his side. Decision made. He pulled the vial out of his pocket, uncorked it and dumped its contents all over the Prince's breakfast.Merlin smiled evilly to himself 'the Prince's breakfast has a little more...seasoning now. ' He put the empty vial in his pocket opened the door strode forward, placed the plate on the table, threw open the curtain and "RISE AND SHINE LAZY DAISY!!!"   
Arthur groaned and put his pillow over his head. "Come now sire, that won't do" He chuckled pulling at the pillow.   
"Gods Merlin how can you be so cheerful in the morning!?!"   
" Because if I'm not you'd get bored very easily"  
Arthur laughed and then shot up into a sitting position. Merlin was better and bantering with him and he didn't look like a broken ghost of his former self!! Arthur surged forward and wrapped his scrawny manservant in a bear hug. It felt right. Then Merlin was wiggling out of his grasp and he let him, unlike that first time. 'Gods was it really only yesterday?' He looked toward Merlin who didn't look amused, who said; "no touching. Do not touch me"   
"Fine"   
Merlin stepped back as Arthur slid off the bed, he turned his back as Arthur got dressed. He couldn't stand the sight of Arthur's skin anymore. Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin slowly turned around.   
"Your breakfast is on the table"   
Arthur opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it shut again. He gave a sharp nod and sat at the table and began eating in silence. Merlin smirked, Arthur didn't even noticed the extra...seasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hadn't planned on Merlin's breakdown, the story kinda just wrote itself and I let it.


	5. Merlin's revenge smells like shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.

Arthur had never been so ill in his life. Not once could he recall a time and neither could Gaius. It started with vomiting, then came the diarrhea. Every where he went he left a trail of shit. While training the knights ( after a particularly hard hit from Gawain) he sharted in his pants so bad there was a puddle at his feet. A puddle of his feces. And it stanks.Every one of his knights scurried away so fast they tripped over their own feet. 

During the council meeting his father sent him from the room after asking him if he had any dignity as man. He was so humilated by this he cheeks flamed crimson. 

Following that he was forbidden to leave his chamber.  
"We can't have feces all over the castle, when you are cured of this ailment you can leave but until then... I don't want to see hide nor hair of you" his father had said.  
Gaius couldn't find a cause, hell he couldn't even find anything wrong with him besides the obvious. 

His asshole hurt from the constant shits and scrubbing. His skin was dry and flakie from being wet all the time. He couldn't even get the smell off of himself any more. His thighs ached from squatting over a chamber pot all day. His rooms were a mess too. Merlin didn't bother putting the mop away anymore or any other cleaning supplies. He just left them within arms reach so he could clean up after Arthur overfilled the bucket again. This was living hell. 

 

Arthur blamed Merlin. Not because it was convient too. Not because Merlin brought him his food everyday.  
But because Merlin looked so goddamned smug every time it happened. He shoulders shook with silent laughter and merriment danced in his eyes. Even as he had to clean it up he was laughing at Artur. He even did a shoddy job of cleaning it up. He purposefully left spots of shit on Arthur's clothes, sheets, mattress, chairs and the floor. And he never cleaned the cum off the table, just wiped around it.

The worst part? Arthur let him get away with it. He was in no state to confront him, since he couldn't leave his spot over the chamber pot. Also, he felt so fucking guilty about raping Merlin he believed he deserved it. A few days of the runs, bad as it was, couldn't even begin to make up for what he did. So he sat in his smelly slimy chambers and hoped Merlin would tire of the constant smell before it killed him. 

Merlin got himself some nose plugs. 

凸(｀0´)凸凸(｀0´)凸凸(｀0´)凸  
A few days later,Arhtur still had the runs. Uther was starting to claim it the work of sorcery. Even though Gaius assured him that there was no spell (to his knowledge) that made a person crap their brains out. Uther didn't care. He still ordered a search for magic users. 

 

Arthur was ready to beg Merlin to reverse whatever it was he had done to him. But he wouldn't beg, princes' don't beg. 

(○｀（●●）´○)ﾉ(○｀（●●）´○)ﾉ

Merlin finally tired of the smell, Arthur didn't even bathe anymore. Said there was no use, he'd just shit breeches again anyway. 

Merlin's hands hurt from scrubbing everything fifty times a day anyway. Besides he didn't hurt from the The Incident anymore. At least not physically. Merlin sighed this was all Arthur's fault. So wrapped up in his thoughts  
He didn't notice the trial of poo Arthur had left all the way down the stairs. And since he didn't notice it, he didn't avoid it thus he slipped in it (eww can't believe I'm actually writing this bit) and went tumbling down the stairs. He felt his magic gather and wrap itself around his...middle? It also urged him to curl around it to...what? 'Protect the baby' what? 'PROTECT THE BABY' Merlin had no idea where these thoughts came from but he curled around his stomach to 'protect the baby' as his magic insisted until he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. To his surprise, he was on no pain. He opened his eyes, eyes he hadn't even known he shut and saw he was floating about half and inch from the ground, he hadn't even disturbed Arthur's shit trail. For which he was grateful. He quickly righted himself lest somebody find him floating and careful to step around the brown stream( yes it was a little stream of poo) made his way to Arthur's room to yell at the stupid prat for leaving it. He pointedly ignored his magic whispering 'the baby, baby, baby...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's mystery seasoning was a mixture of:  
> ipecac syrup  
> Calendula  
> Coconut oil  
> Ziziphus jujuba.  
> You will never find these substances mixed together in real life . Ipecac syrup induces vomiting . Its used when a person ingests poisons or other such things. Calendula,coconut oil and ziziphus jujuba are common remedies to relieve constipation. You can find them almost anywher . They don't cause diarrhea like I described in this chapter.


	6. The limitations of Magic are endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Merlin's magic basically becomes its own character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and the comments!!!

When Arthur awoke this morning he expected to be covered in shit, like he had been for the past week and a half. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was no dirtier than when he had gone to bed. ' I guess not bathing sent Merin over the deep end' he inhaled deeply only to regret it when his nostrils filled with the scent of his own filth. He choked down his vomit and rolled out of bed, before dashing to the window and throwing it open. Immediately a breeze blew throughout the room stirring up the smell so that Arthur's eyes watered. 'If I don't crap my breeches today, I'll have a bath'. The sound of the door opening had Arthur turning around to see Merlin, with a tray of breads and pastas, entering the room. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the table before setting the tray down.   
"Cook says that should help stop your runs".   
"Bread stops the runs?"  
Merlin shrugged "that's what she said".   
Arthur eyed the tray disbelievingly.   
"I guess it couldn't get any worse huh?"  
Again Merlin shrugged. "I don't know, they say it can always get worse."   
Merlin inhaled then wrinkled his nose" you seriously need to take a bath"   
"Why? I'll just shit my breeches anyway"   
Merkin sighed " because you'll smell better even if its just for a little bit."   
"What's it matter if I smell better? My chambers will still smell like shit, because my manservant is incompetent!!!"  
"Oh maybe they would smell better if I could bend over!!! But I CAN'T BECAUSE SOME STUPID ASS PRAT COULDN'T...." Merlin looked away. "I can't even stand to look at you long enough to clean it up, can't stand being in the same room that long."   
Arthur grit his teeth his teeth. "Then get out."   
"With the utmost pleasure I will." 

Now Arthur was well and truly pissed! Couldn't he just let it go!?!? It happened once and he was sure Merlin had enjoyed some part of it!!! He put his hands up and started to pull at his hair but quickly stopped when he smelled his own pits. 'Damn I do need a fricken bath' He walked to the door pulled it open and snapped at the first servant he saw" get me the necessary stuff for a bath!!" And slammed it shut again. He stood there a few minutes and let his eyes run over the room. There was buckets and rags and brown spots everywhere. His once red sheets looked like used bath paper. 'Damn Merlin and his absymal cleaning skills'. He stalked over to a pile of rags, scooped them up and threw then into a nearby bucket. He then stacked all of the buckets, pulled his sheets off the bed and put everything in a corner. The servants can take care of that when they come with the bath. There was a knock at the door "come in!!!" He barked. A team of about ten servant came in carrying buckets of water, a bathtub and plenty of washrags with soap. After filling the tub the servants bowed and went to make their exit. "Before you go clean this place up" Arthur ordered and jerked his head to indicate the room. The group shifted uncomfortably for a while before a boy(the one from before) stepped forward and timidly asked"while you bath sire?" Arthur raised his eye brows. "Yes while I bath" the boy gulped he had seen how afraid Merlin was of the Prince. Furthermore, the Prince was now known all over Camelot for his bad case of the runs, nobody wanted to be there to see it first hand. He bowed "yes sire" 

ヽ(‘⌒´メ)ノヽ(‘⌒´メ)ヽ(‘⌒´メ)ノヽ(‘⌒´メ)ヽ(‘⌒´メ)ノ  
Merlin tore down the corridor at breakneck speeds, his magic kept trying to clamp down on his muscles, to make them stop, to make him stop because 'too much phsycial activity isn't good for the baby'. After he left Arthur's chambers earlier a voice in his head whispered that 'too much stress wasn't good for the baby' and that he should' just avoid Arthur if he was going to make him upset and he shouldn't be working while pregnant anyway'. Honestly, it freaked him out. He thought he was going crazy, voices in his head talking about impossible pregnancies. It freaked him out more when he discovered it was his own MAGIC talking to him. Since when could it talk? Since when could he get pregnant? It couldn't, he couldn't, but he couldn't deny that felt it. Felt it talking to him, felt it curling around the baby, felt the BABY!!! He had to know if it was possible or if he was just going mad, and who better to ask than Gaius? Gaius would know, Gaius knows all kinds of things, Gaius would tell him. He rounded a corner and jogged up the steps to the phsycian's chamber ( much to his magic's displeasure) and threw open the door, nearly giving Gaius a heart attack.   
"My boy!! What's wrong??"  
Merlin opened his mouth to ask,then closed it again. He didn't want Gaius to know what Arthur did to him. Didn't want him to know how soiled and worthless he was now. How he didn't fight back as hard as he should've. 'The less people that know the safer the baby is anyway'his magic said. It didn't whisper anymore, it just outright spoke to him now.   
Merlin came over to Gaius and looked into his eyes and asked" is there anyway you can stop Arthur's runs?"   
Gaius raised THE EYEBROW " you ran all the way here and nearly gave me a heart attack to ask that?"  
"You don't understand if I have to clean up another pile of shi--" remembering who he was speaking to "--crap I think I'll go insane"   
Gaius chuckled( the bastard) " I have given Arthur everything I can. It'll go away in its own time"   
Merlin huffed "hopefully its own time is soon"  
'You shouldn't be cleaning up shit with a baby on the way----' Merlin cut it off. He had only really heard it speak to him since yesterday and he was already sick of hearing it.   
Gaius sighed" yes if it goes on any longer it'll be a cause for concern, he could become dyhrated and lose vital nutrients."   
"Who cares about that?!? I just can't stand the smell anymore"  
Gaius smiled "the smell IS terrible"   
"You can say that again"   
"Speaking if Arthur shouldn't you be attending to him?"   
Merkin shook his head" no I guess I insulted his stench one too many times, because he gave me the day off"  
THE EYEBROW again. "Did he say that?"   
Merlin shifted uncomfortably 'no but that's all you need to hear' he thought. "He said if he smelled soo bad then why dob't i just get out? So I did. With immense pleasure"   
Gauls rolled his eyes 'stupid boys' he thought.   
"Well since you have nothing to do, you can make my rounds for me"   
Merlin groaned"gee great"   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
After Arthur had scrubbed every inch of his skin raw trying to remove the smell, he watched to make sure that the group of servants scrubbed every inch of his chambers and removed every smelly article of clothing. It was all going well, they were much better cleaners than Merlin could ever hope to be, until that one pesky squire found the spot of dried cum still on the table. When he saw it he began to tremble, he knew exactly what it was and now he knew why Merlin was so afraid and why Arthur needed to call other people to take of this. Why Merlin was unable to attend Arthur that one day, why Arthur had to see it for himself. The Prince raped him. And maybe now he was looking for a new victim. He jumped out of his skin when Arthur came up behind him and whispered"leave that, I like to keep momentos" he quickly jerked his head in a nod. "Yes,sire" and obdiently wiped around the spot. 'Poor Merlin, how long has he been doing this to you??' Arthur leaned in close, and he swallowed   
"What's your name boy?"   
"M-Mason sire"   
Arthur grinned (at least in Mason's eyes) cruelly.  
"Well Mason, for the next few days you will attend me"  
"Why? What about Merlin? Uhm, sire"   
"I'll be keeping Merkin busy, with other things" Then he walked away.   
'I have to warn Merlin!!'   
눈_눈눈_눈_(´･ᆺ･`)(´･ᆺ･`)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡) 'you shouldn't be doing this with a baby on the way'   
Merkin groaned inwardly, ever since his magic started talking it reprimanded him for everything. Apparently living your life and making a living were bad for you if you were pregnant. Hell, EVERYTHING was bad for you when your pregnant, according to his magic anyway. 'How am I supposed to fulfil my destiny if doing Gave us' rounds is bad for me?' He asked it( he had no idea if his magic was a girl or a boy) 'Fuck destiny and fuck Arthur you should just worry about the baby, its what's important.' It snapped. Merlin was shocked, he had always been told he had his magic for the purpose of fulfilling his destiny and now his magic was telling him to fuck destiny. And then he realized something' why dobyou always refer to the baby as *it*? Don't you know what it is?' His magic laughed at him 'course not you dipshit your only a week and a half pregnant. Thats way too early to know' Merkin rolled his eyes to the heaven's 'technically it should be too early to know I'm even pregnant' his magic sighed ' but its alive and its there, it doesn't have girl or boy parts yet. They haven't developed. ' 'oh'   
"MERLIN!!!"   
'WHAT NOW!?!' 'I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING MERLIN!! THATS A PEROSN!!'   
Merlin turned around and saw a squire running towards him.   
"Merlin, you have to be careful. The Prince hired me today as his personal servant and when I asked about you he said he was going to keep you busy doing other things " the squire panted  
Merlin raised a brow "so?"  
The squire(Mason) looked away. " I know what he did to you, I saw the cum on the table and the way you looked at him, he was looking at that cum when he said it. And he was smiling"  
Merlin felt he bold run cold.  
'Stress isn't good for the baby!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the baby be a boy or a girl???


	7. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin moves on, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, Merry Belated Christmas, I apologize for not updating way sooner but well life got in the way.

Arthur couldn’t find his useless manservant anywhere. He looked in Gaius’ chambers, the kitchen, the stables and even Gwen’s house but with no luck. Hell, he asked a few servants if they had seen him but to no avail. The more he looked for him the more infuriated that he became and the more determined he was to teach Merlin his place. ‘ The damn fool taking off whenever he likes and shirking his duties, just who did he think he was!?!?!’ So wrapped up in these thoughts, Arthur didn’t notice when Morgana walked up behind him until she placed her hand on his arm.  
“What's wrong with you?” She sniped  
Arthur groaned , first Merlin disappears and now Morgana is here to taunt him.  
“I’ve had the distinct displeasure of seeing your face this not-so-fine morning” he replied with forced cheer.  
Morgana snorted  
“Whatever, I was just wondering what errand you sent Merlin on.”  
Arthur raised a brow  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because you heartless fool, he was heading into the woods by himself with a knapsack slung over his shoulder, and I am seriously curious as to know what was so damn important that you sent a defenseless boy out there by himself.” Morgana’s voice had steadily gotten louder during her little speech and by now quite a few servants were staring at them. Arthur grabbed her elbow and practically drug her to a more secluded part of the corridor.  
“I didn’t send Merlin on any errands today, I haven’t even seen Merlin all day. So are you sure it was Merlin??”  
“Positive”  
With that Arthur spun on his heel and marched down the corridor’ what the hell is that idiot doing?’  
Soon he found himself in front of the physician's chambers, he took a deep breath before slamming the door open and demanding to know where in the world Merlin was.  
“I don’t know sire, he left this morning to attend you. I thought he was with you all day”  
“Well he wasn’t, been looking for the useless fool all afternoon”  
“ ah then he probably went to the tavern sire”  
Arthur rolled his eyes  
“Drunken fool, well thank you Gaius I’d best be going now”  
When Arthur left Gaius he didn’t go to the tavern, he went to the stables.  
(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(ಥ_ಥ)【I need sleep】 (￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(ಥ_ಥ)【I need sleep】  
Merlin was running through the woods as fast as his magic would let him, which pretty much meant a brisk walk. He had packed a small bag ( his magic wouldn’t let him take more, too heavy for the baby it said) and left Camelot that very morning. He had no idea where he was going as he couldn’t go home, as that was the first place anybody would look for him, he couldn’t go to the druids, he didn’t know where to find them and he sure as hell wasn’t endangering them yet again, and he couldn’t stay anywhere that long anyway because at some point he was going to show. And you’d have to be blind not to know what was wrong with that picture. As Merlin was contemplating his options his magic was scouring the surrounding area for any types of threats, and it found one. ‘ RUN!!!’ It screeched and without thinking about it Merlin bolted, weaving through the trees with a grace he wouldn’t have had otherwise. And that's when he heard it, the sound of a horse galloping at full speed and that's when he felt it, like a cord was attached to his insides and pulling him towards the rider. He could feel it going taunt and he felt it when it grew loose and it freaked him out. All the while his magic was chanting ‘run run he must not catch you!!’ Over and over again. Merlin's breath came in short sharp pants and he felt as though his lungs were going to explode, when he noticed two things;  
The horse’s rider hadn’t actually seen him yet, he was just riding along the path and was in no way after him and  
That the rider was none other than Arthur  
Merlin veered his course so that he was steadily heading deeper into the trees, where a horse couldn’t follow, and as that cord got tighter it became harder to breathe and it hurt to create more distance between, And ‘ he was seriously losing his mind because he could’ve sworn he heard the sound of a baby fussing’. Or maybe he was because it was getting louder until it became full on wailing and he could almost see a baby reaching towards Arthur desperately. He couldn’t believe it, the baby was calling Arthur, it was calling the man who would have them burned and made preparations to do who knew what with him and ‘I’ve spotted my escape route’. He thought before throwing himself into a ravine and sliding down an almost vertical drop, away from Arthur. Which caused that baby to have a freaking temper tantrum.  
(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)(｡•́__ก̀｡)  
As Arthur rode through the forest looking for Merlin he noticed a strange feeling. It was like somebody had wrapped a cord around his heart and was repeatedly tugging on it, urging him along a less used path and at a much faster pace than he was really comfortable with. But he had to find the other end of that cord, he felt as though he would die if he didn’t. When it grew taunt it hurt in a way he couldn’t explain and when it has some slack relief poured through and he couldn’t help thinking ‘ I found him’ which was ludicrous. But maybe not as ludicrous as the fact that he heard a baby wailing, in the middle of the woods as he raced his horse. The sound increased when the cord pulled taut and lessened when it was slack, and it was in his head. He couldn’t outrun it, nor did he want to, he wanted to find it, hold it. Hell, he could almost see a baby reaching towards him desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are welcome, actually sorta hoping for them!!


	8. Onwards!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!!! Thanks for reading!!

Merlin laid in the mud and stared at leaves above him. His body ached from his treacherous slide down the ravine and his head pounded from the combined efforts of his baby and his magic wailing to beat the band. His breath came in shallow puffs as the cord was pulled so tightly he was afraid it would tear him apart. His wanted nothing more than to let darkness claim him, but he knew if he laid there any longer Arthur was bound to find him. Ignoring the many protests that resounded through his head and limbs, Merlin fought his way to a sitting position before heaving himself onto his feet. ‘Right now my stomach is still flat and I can hardly get up, what will happen when I’m fat??’ The babies wailing intensified at the thought, so much that it took away Merlin’s ability to think. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. Every time he tried to think of his next move, that baby shrieked, especially if any of those options took him farther away from Arthur. It seemed the baby like Arthur more than it liked Merlin, and didn’t that sting? Considering they would be sharing a body for at least 8 more months. And to show the baby that it went with him, whether he went to Arthur or away from him, he took a deliberate step away from Arthur and promptly fell to his knees as the baby screamed so loud it sent daggers through Merlin’s brain. He curled in on himself and prayed it tired itself out soon.   
─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ Super man ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ Super man ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ Super man   
Arthur fell off his horse as the screaming in his head reached a new peak, it sounded like someone was torturing the damn thing. Furthermore, he couldn’t breathe. The magical cord thingie pulled his heart so hard he thought it would come out. Problem was he didn’t know where it was pulling him to, since he couldn’t think with the racket in his head. ‘Somebody put that baby out of its misery already!!!’ He thought, than instantly regretted it, though he didn’t why. It almost felt like he ordered the destruction of his own child, but that was impossible. He didn’t have a child and it certainly wouldn’t be in his head. ‘Gods help me!!’ Arhtur clutched his head and rolled into the fetal position, and prayed it would just stop. The noise, the cord, the baby, the strange thoughts and feelings, just make it all go the hell away!!! ‘What sorcery is this?? What do they have to gain by making me this way!?!?’   
Then Arthur froze and slowly uncurled himself before rising to his feet and screamed to the sky  
“JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!!!”.  
The screaming stopped and the cord seemed to dissipate. Arhtur stood on high alert watching and waiting for another attack. When none came he called for his loyal gentle horse and slowly hefted himself into the saddle. Having totally forgotten what he was doing in the woods in the first place( thanks to the baby) he turned his horse around and rode back to Camelot. He had a feeling he was missing something dear though. 

 

Upon arriving back in Camelot Arthur noticed that his father was waiting for him. His expression stony and somewhat terrifying in the dying rays of the sunset. Arthur jumped off his horse and threw the reigns to a nearby stable boy. He slowly approached his fuming father and bowed slightly.   
“Hello, Father”  
“Arhtur, what made you ride off into the forest like a madman?”  
Arhtur stopped, what could he tell him? He sure as hell couldn’t admit he was looking for Merlin. He made a lie up quick.   
“I saw somebody suspicious in the corridor, and when I called out to them to halt they took off running, I gave chase. They ran into the woods and I just grabbed the reigns of a saddled hours nearby before pursuing”   
“ …..did you catch them?”   
“No, they attacked me”  
“ they attacked you? And you think this is a good enough excuse for letting then escape?!?; a knight does not fail in his mission merely because he was attacked!!!”   
Uther paused to catch his breath and Arthur took the opportunity to fully explain himself.  
“They attacked me with magic, sire. I was powerless against their sorcery.”  
Uther’s face turned purple with rage. He turned around and barked an order to search the woods for the sorcerer. He turned back to his son,  
“Have Gaius look at you.”  
*bows*”yes, sire”

(๑ʘ̅ д ʘ̅๑)!!!(๑ʘ̅ д ʘ̅๑)!!!(๑ʘ̅ д ʘ̅๑)!!!(๑ʘ̅ д ʘ̅๑)!!!(๑ʘ̅ д ʘ̅๑)!!!  
In the end his magic silenced the baby and added slack to the cord. It said it couldn’t destroy it completely, not without killing the baby. Merlin didn’t care, as long as the pain was gone. He just wanted to rest and enjoy the agony free moment. But his magic wouldn’t let him, it kept urging him to get moving, Arthur would’ve heard the screaming and would’ve assumed he was under attack. If Merlin didn’t want to die he had to move and he had to do it now!! He stumbled to his feet and walked unsteadily in the direction his magic was pointing. ‘If you want to live you better run, Arthur should be reaching the gates of Camelot and informing the guards of his *attack*... Right about now’   
Merlin huffed “ I thought running wasn't good for the baby” ‘its not but neither is the pyre’  
Merlin picked up his pace at the mention of a pyre, he wouldn’t.. No couldn’t run any longer but he sure as hell wouldn’t wait for them to come and get hon either. He kept stumbling and sometimes sliding to the same unknown destination. He walked for what felt like days, when in reality it was hours. He walked until he came upon a twisted tree, held up over the ground by its roots. It sorta looked like a one room hut was carved out at the base of the tree. Or maybe that was he over tired mind trying to make his current situation more pleasant. Whatever it was he crawled under there and curled into a ball and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) It pleases me that you have made it thus far!!!


	9. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is technically lost and Arthur lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Its officially 2016!!!

When Merlin woke up, he had no idea where he was or why he was there. His back ached from sleeping in an uncomfortable position and his muscles ached from the cold. If he was honest everything ached. All he knew at the moment was aches and pains. He was hungry and his magic was already complaining about how this wasn’t good for the baby. The baby that decided before it was even developed that it liked Arthur better. That Merlin wasn’t good enough. ‘You know, that's not true’ Merlin blinked, and asked his all-knowing magic ‘ if it doesn’t like him better than why all the fuss?? Hmmm???’ His magic ( maybe he should give it a name???) Laughed. ‘ no child wants to see its parents separated, they want them to be together and happy. They want to be a family. The baby doesn’t want Arthur over you, it wants you with him. For you to allow him to wrap you in an embrace of love and protection. It doesn’t understand why that can’t happen. It doesn’t know anything but that together you are its parents. It doesn’t understand that maybe there isn’t love there. The end’. Merlin stretched out a bit and rested his hand on his stomach. ‘ Hey Maggie, if the baby isn’t anything more than a lump of flesh within me than how did it create that racket??’ Maggie growled’ Maggie?!?! Whats up with that?!?!’ Merlin shrugged ‘ I couldn’t keep calling you it so I gave you a name. And Maggie and magic kinda made sense to me’ Maggie sighed ‘ oh OK and anyway it's more like a connection between the baby and Arthur. The baby was sending signals that you are stressed and by extension he/she is stressed. That signal was converted into something that made sense to you and Arthur. And what better to say there's something wrong with the baby than the baby crying?’. Merlin had to agree that that made sense. He looked towards his still flat abdomen and wondered what the baby looked like? What it was feeling? Who was the baby? ‘ hey hey hey!! Merlin!!! I know you want to have one of those pregnant people moments but you gotta keep going!!! You are not safe yet, GET UPP!!!’ Merlin groaned and rolled to his feet, his joints popping loudly. He stretched his back out only to hear a series of loud cracks. ‘Damn I sound worse than Gaius on a cold winters day’ he collected his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. He slowly picked his way out of the tree roots( turns out it was just a tree with really big roots, didn’t even really provide a roof over his head) once he was out he surveyed his surroundings and quickly realised he had no idea where he was or even where he was going. And man did that suck. Here he was a pregnant warlock, lost in the woods and even if he knew the way back he couldn't go there and… He was starting to cry. He scrubbed viscously at his eyes, willing the tears to go away. ‘I thought mood swings were later on in pregnancy’ Maggie snorted ‘ They are, you’re just a wimp’   
‘Gee thanks now which way all-wise talking magic?’ Maggie shrugged ( honest to god his freaking magic shrugged at him!!!) ‘ pick a direction and walk’ ‘You mean you don’t know where we are going?!?!’ ‘Well you wanted to go where nobody would think to look for you and how are they supposed to find you if not even you know where you are going’ Merlin threw his hands in the air and marched in the direction of the sound of rushing water.   
＼(-___________-;)／＼(-___________-;)／  
Arthur was worried about Merlin. In truth, he missed him. Mason was an o-k servant, but he was so obviously afraid of him and he just wasn’t Merlin. ‘Damn, Merlin’s only been gone a day and here I wee- uh better off without him’ (refusing to acknowledge that he loves Merlin, and that he is weeping bitter tears over his absence since he believes it is his fault, which it is. So we’ll leave him to it.) Arthur was saved from further thought by Mason clambering into the room.   
“Sire, the King demands your presence in the throne room”   
*bows deeply*   
Arthur sighed,   
“I’ll be right there”   
He rose from his seat and grabbed his coat off the seat( Mason was the kind of servant where if you put anything down he immediately polished/cleaned it and put it away,Arthur found it quite annoying and he’d only been dealing with it a day). He shrugged it on and strode from the room like the arrogant prat his was. When he reached his destination the guards opened the door with a slight bow, similar to the one he was giving his father now.   
“You wanted to see me Father?”  
Uther regarded him coldly.  
“The physician has cleared you of any injury, mind or otherwise?”  
Arthur lowered his head.  
“Yes, Father”   
“Good, I need you to give a description of the sorcerer, so we may find him. We also need to the location at which you were attacked”   
Arthur froze, for some reason he couldn't actually fathom sending the guards there. Like if he did he would regret it with every fiber of his being. And besides in reality he was chasing Merlin and he’s pretty sure Merlin had magic, and he suspects Merlin was behind the attack. And he hadn’t actually hurt him, just made him somewhat immobile and probably just so he could escape. Which is why the lie flowed so easily past his lips.   
“The sorcerer was a heavyset man with a bald cap, it was obvious he had some muscle to him. His eyes held no compassion and he had a scar circling his left eye. He was headed toward the valley of the fallen kings.”   
( the opposite direction Merlin was heading and subsequently where he was *attacked*).  
Uther nodded to his guards,   
“You know what to do.”   
As one everyone bowed to the king and slowly exited the room. 

As the patrol headed out to find the Prince’s mysterious attacker, the prince himself snuck away and rode towards that pull in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a picture of the tree Merlin found but it just wouldn't cooperate. Technology hates me.


	10. A place to call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a place to stay or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aprilyo who kept texting me, telling me I had to continue the story because she had to know what happened next.

Arthur couldn’t find it. He was looking for the other end of that cord and he COULD.NOT.FIND.IT. He didn’t hear the wailing any more, and the tugging wasn’t as persistent. It was actually kinda weak, so he couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. For some reason this filled him with dread. It also made him more determined to find it. He had a feeling that if he found Merlin, he would find it too!!He swept his eyes over the forest floor and noticed something blue laying in the leaves. He picked it up and came to the realization that it was Merlin's scarf- neckerchief, whatever it was called. He tied it around his wrist and looked for any more clues to which direction Merlin had taken. Now that he knew for sure that this was the path Merlin had taken, he would have an easier time of finding him. He began to search for more clues. He found quite a few and to his extreme dismay, it looked like a team of Merlin's had run through the woods. There were footprints here and skid marks there, at one point he found another neckerchief. It was like someone was trying to make sure he couldn't find his lanky manservant. Though they would have to try harder if they wanted him to give up. Pendragons didn’t give up easily and they sure as hell didn’t give up what was theirs without a fight. Although, he would have to continue this search tomorrow. He had to get back before somebody noticed he was gone. But before he started on his way back home he screamed towards the last direction the cord had pulled him “I’LL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I’M BRINGING YOU HOME WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!” 

He was totally unaware that his message travelled through the cord, to an unborn baby and some fuming Magic. 

 

Though the baby's mother was completely unaware of it. 

◐▂◐◑▂◑◑▂◐◐▂◐◑▂◐(●—●)◑▂◐◐▂◐◑▂◐◐▂◐◑▂◐◐▂◐(●—●) Merlin had been walking along the river for hours. His boots were muddied and soaked, his back ached and he was honest to god missing Gaius. He wished he had gone to the old man before running away, maybe consulted him before listening to Maggie’s claims. He was already tired of the dried fruits and meat he had brought with him. And he had only been gone a day. The worst part of it though, was that he could feel his unborn baby's discomfort. Its unhappiness at the situation even though it had no idea what was going on. That hurt Merlin much more deeply than any physical sensation could. He wondered how much he/she actually understood. Maggie mentally poked him. ‘ all this baby really knows is that Arthur isn’t here, that ya’ll not living happily ever after. You could be missing an arm and a leg and it wouldn’t even be aware of it, as long as the family was together. That's all it wants right now, to be a family’ Merlin kicked a stone. ‘ and I’m destroying its dreams before it even came into the world. I’m a horrible mother’ And to that Maggie had no response. Some time later Merlin came upon a sort of clearing. It was oval-ish, and had a wall of stone at the back, at the right it had a small crystal clear pond-type thing, which was fed by a small cascading waterfall and the left side was walled in by trees. It was freaking beautiful, it felt calm and safe and magical and way too good to be true. He took a few steps into the clearing and knelt by the pond, he could see small fish swimming in its depths; their scales glittering in the sunlight. The earth was rich and clean and being a farm boy he could tell it would be fertile. This was way too good to be true. It must be trick. ‘Except that it's not’ Maggie whispered. ‘And how do you know?’ Merlin whispered back. It felt wrong to speak any louder, like to shatter the silence would lead to catastrophic events. ‘Because I can feel it, it speaks to me’ Merlin nodded, ‘ that sounds like a good reason to leave’ and turned on his to walk out. ‘ why!?!’ ‘ no offense or anything but usually when something speaks to me or you who is part of me… Anyway nothing good comes of it’ ‘ the Great Dragon spoke to you’ Merlin raised a brow(mentally) ‘That didn’t work out either’ Maggie groaned. ‘Yes it did, you just wanted to do things your own way and not listen to him. He knew what he was talking about, but you didn’t like what he was saying. And anyway maybe you’re right, we need to be close to a town, for supplies and what not’ ‘If there's a town near by we’ll stay if not we move on’ (because maybe and just maybe his magic had a point) Maggie clapped( don’t know how it did it but it did) After about half an hour heading East-ish,(still kinda lost) Merlin came across a small town called Carvahall. ‘ I guess that settles it!!we are moving to the clearing!!!’ Maggie squealed. Merlin gave a small smile,’yeah I guess we are’ He headed further into town looking for a farmer's stall or something so he had something better to eat. He made it five steps before somebody grabbed him. At first Merlin panicked and lashed out at the stranger only to hear a familiar chuckle. His breath froze in his lungs and he thought ‘oh shit this isn’t good’. He slowly turned around and came face to face with none other than…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I love getting comments, so don't be afraid to leave them!!!


	11. Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin runs into Gwaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I have saved you all from the cliff. ;)

He came face to face with none other than Gwaine. The rogue was grinning from ear to ear and looked absolutely delighted to see Merlin. Gwaine was scruffy looking, he had stubble on his chin and hay in his hair. Merlin cracked a smile.

“Hey, Gwaine long time no see.”  
“Yeah, mate. Though I am surprised to see you here right now, not that I’m not glad “  
Merlin shifted uncomfortably.  
“It's because-uh-um well….Arthur sacked me and told me to get out of his sight, ya know like leave…”  
Gwaine’s face was a mask of shock.  
“He banished you ?!?! Is that what you are saying.!?!?!”  
Merlin scratched the back of his head  
“Well not officially or anything, it's not like I would be arrested if I showed my face again or anything, just kind of ‘I’ll make your life hell if you don’t go’ kind of thing. Which is not even really a threat because he makes my life hell anyway and…”  
Gwaine covered Merlin’s mouth.  
“You’re babbling Merlin”  
Merlin blushed.   
And then glared pointedly at Gwaine’s hand, causing Gwaine to laugh and remove the appendage.   
“So what are you doing here Gwaine??”  
Gwaine shrugged   
“Ya know heard there was a good tavern, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you go home or something??”  
“I decided to travel instead of imposing on my mother. I’m a grown man and should take care of myself. “  
Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Good for you mate, well I was just leaving when I saw you “  
“Oh well I was just here to get supplies and rest. I’m really tired. ‘  
“Well I have got to go now before they run me out of town”  
Merlin laughed  
“What did you do now, Gwaine?”  
Gwaine winked  
“ hey Merlin why don’t we travel together???”  
“ because after this I might just go back to Camelot”   
Gwaine gave Merlin a small smile.   
“ well in that case it was good seeing you, take care of yourself,yeah?”   
“You too”   
Then Gwaine walked away, determined to see the princess and figure out what was going through his fat head. Fully expecting Merlin to head back to Camelot. 

Merlin sighed. Maybe he shouldn't settle here. Gwaine saw him, and could probably find the clearing if he set his mind to it. Besides it was really only a day away from Camelot. Much too close to Arthur for him to really be comfortable. So,I guess I better move on.” He watched Gwaine disappear before turning around and continuing on his journey to find a safe place to raise his baby. 

￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣￣﹁￣  
( the next day, Arthur's POV)  
Arthur had a bad morning. His father was watching his every move so he couldn’t go looking for Merlin. Mason thoroughly reorganized his chambers so he couldn’t find shit. And the cum stain on the table was fading rapidly. He liked that stain. Reminded him of Merlin and how right he had felt. Now he was sitting to lunch with his father and Morgana, who was glaring at him so darkly that if looks could kill…   
It was just a shitty day to Arthur. He was sure that it was only going to get worse as his father looked like he had something to say.   
“ We haven’t located anyone who matched the description you gave Arthur. And there was no evidence that you had been there at all”,  
“How much evidence do you expect there to be in a forest?? And how do you know the sorcerer didn’t cover it up father???”   
Now everyone in the room was staring at him.   
Then Morgana started laughing.  
“I never thought I’d see the day Arthur talked back!!!”   
Uther looked positively pissed.   
“Oh, Uther lighten up. He was attacked it’s quite possible the sorcerer messed with his mind without leaving any permanent damage”   
Morgana winked at him. He winked back.   
Uther dismissed them both. He looked older. 

Morgana sidled up to him in the corridor.   
“congrats on growing a pair” she said before skipping off. Arthur huffed, that damn women. Drove him nutso. He couldn’t even go anywhere, so,might as well take out some frustrations on his knights. Toughen them up real good. 

 

In the training yard he saw a face he wasn’t sure he would see again.   
Gwaine.   
“Hey princess, what's up with you sacking Merlin?? And then banishing him???”  
“ I didn’t sack him, and I sure as hell didn’t banish him. And wait you saw him!?!?”  
Gwaine glared.   
“Yeah why??”  
Arthur grabbed him and brought him close.   
“He took off without warning. Now when and where did you see him?!?!?”  
“ a small town called Carvahall about a day and half's walk from Camelot, yesterday. “  
“ go get him and bring him back, whether he likes it or not”  
Arthur shoved him away.   
“Eh why would I do that you royal pain!?!”  
Arthur turned back looking crazed and desperate.   
“Because I told you too. “  
And without another word, Gwaine left in search of Merlin. 

Only to find that he was already gone.

To see clear as day the pain this news caused Arthur. 

To come to the realization that Arthur had fallen madly and desperately in love with Merlin. 

 

And that Merlin had run away from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for running your eyes over this text and processing in your brains what each individual character means. I appreciate it.


	12. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin builds a home, Arthur has finally admitted ( to himself) that he loves Merli .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but I have a serious case of writers block so its better than nothing??

Merlin finally found the perfect place to raise his baby. It was in a kingdom neighboring Camelot, about twenty miles from the border. It was about week and half ride from the city where Arthur dwelled and it took forever to find it. But it was worth it. It was nowhere near Ealdor and he certainly didn’t see any druids. There was a village 10 miles away so it wasn’t too far nor was it too close. Plus, it was between him and the border. His new home was hidden by large rocks at the base of an even larger mountain. A mountain stream ran through it and there were some trees, not as many as he liked but he wasn’t complaining. There was a forest nearby anyway. His house was a simple but sturdy one, it had a bedroom, a kitchen, a type of living room(I don’t know it they actually had living rooms and such but I cannot actually imagine a house without one. It looks funky in my mind's eye)a fireplace, a loft, which was really just a plank of wood across two support beams and believe it or not a root cellar. It was built entirely by him. ‘And me’ Maggie whined ‘ and actually I did most of the work.’ Merlin scowled ‘you wouldn’t let me help all that much’ ‘because you wanted to do it by hand. Why do it by hand when you have magic???’ Merlin shrugged and then went back to staring at his home. He lacked furniture and clothes. He also lacked food. But he wasn’t homeless, and he had water. ‘Damn I need to go-shuddering somewhat violently- hunting’. He hated hunting. ‘Ya gotta do what ya gotta do’ Maggie chirped. The talking magic thing was annoying. ‘I’ll have to buy clothes, good thing I thought to bring some gold with me. ‘ Maggie grinned somewhat evilly,( Maggie's movements are more of ‘I can feel it kind of thing’) ‘you mean good thing you thought to steal from Arthur huh??’ Merlin waved a hand dismissively. Who cares where the gold came from? All that matters is that he thought to grab it. Besides, it was the least the prat could do, after raping him and subsequently knocking him up. Merlin sighed and rubbed a hand on his still flat stomach, he was about a month and a half pregnant. It was still a strange thought but he was gradually getting used to it. He was actually looking forward to his baby. He wanted to see the tangible proof that it was there. Though he would never see it if he didn't get any food. He was starving!!! He walked into his house and grabbed the hand-made bow and arrows. He was proud of it, having carved them by hand. ‘Let's go already’. Merlin huffed ‘yeah alright’ 

 

Merlin had been sitting in the woods for hours. There was no deer, no rabbits, no birds, and there was no sounds. He was completely and utterly alone and he was unable to catch anything. He couldn’t see any tracks and he couldn’t see any animal poo. He was the worst hunter there ever was. Arthur was right on that count. He was just about to call it quits when he heard a twig snap, slowly oh ever so slowly as to not startle whatever it was, he turned around and saw a doe. He quickly get grabbed at his bow, but before he could do anything his magic lashed out and got the deer. Merlin stared, horrified. ‘Hey, babies gotta eat.’ His talking magic said.   
~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~   
Arthur had personally ridden to the town of Carvahall to look for Merlin. He couldn’t believe Gwaine had seen and had just let him walk away. He also couldn’t believe that Merlin had been so close and yet still slipped through his fingers. He had been searching desperately for weeks now and except for a hand full of people, nobody had even seen his lanky manservant. The cord that had pulled so tight, had all but disappeared. He could still feel it and sometimes it tugged at him, but it was always fleeting, too weak to act upon. It left a sense of loss and of a burning desire to just find Merlin and wrap him in his arms and never let anything take him away again. ( at this point he was beyond denying he loved Merlin). He wanted nothing more that to search for Merlin without pause or break but he had his responsibilities as Crown Prince to attend to. So he stayed, much to his heart's displeasure. He felt he was breaking his vow to find him and bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome. If you care all that much.


	13. Finding Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur dreams of Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken your guys suggestions to heart! Hope you like!!!

Arthur was dreaming. Dreaming of Merlin, of a little house in the mountains, in a land unfamiliar to him. He dreamed Merlin was hiding something from him, something life changing. Something he wanted. What it was, he knew not. Only that he wanted it, wanted to cherish it, wanted it to grow into something big and magnificent. That it belonged with him. In his dream he was so close to it, to Merlin, that he could just brush his fingertips over his arm, he could smell his unique scent of mystique, thunderstorms, and lavender. In his dream, he found him. Merlin was with him again and it made his heart soar. That was until a dark mass crashed into his side and threw him some thirty feet, before engulfing him in flames. It lifted its massive head and bellowed some profanity at Arthur. Condemning him for his father's sins. For his arrogance and ignorance. It told him that Merlin wasn't his, that Merlin ran from him because he was disgusted by him. It made Arthur furious. "WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME!?!?!?! TO SPEAK FOR MERLIN??WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY FATHER??????" The mass stepped forward and into the light to reveal a great dragon, the dragon that he had 'killed'. The dragon laughed at his shocked expression and once again called him ignorant. Then it leaped forward and tore him to shreds.  
Arthur bolted upright, his sheets sliding off his legs and onto the floor. He was panting and flushed, his skin was warm to the touch, his heart was racing faster than a horse. Goddammit, what the hell was that!?!?! It seemed so real, yet so unreal all at the same time. He pressed a hand to his chest, and took deep resonating breaths in an effort to calm himself. To calm his heart, which still ached for Merlin. It occurred to him then, that he was moping around like a love sick teenager, that his behavior these past few weeks was unacceptable and just plain rash. To think he was going crazy looking for a man, a man he had raped and driven away, and still he expected him to come back to him. To allow him to touch him and hold him, to be his dirty little secret. His father would never accept a relationship between them, even if Merlin did. Maybe he should let him go. At thought the cord around his heart gave a sharp and merciless tug, causing him to double over in agony. A child's piercing wail cut across his consciousness making black spots appear across his vision. In those black spots was a face, the face of a child he had never seen before but somehow knew. That face caused his resolve to find Merlin grow, because somehow he knew that the two had something to do with one another. As his resolve grew, the pain lessened until he couldn't feel it anymore, and he felt somewhat restless. Restless to find what he was looking for, and make it his, or ask really politely until it was his. ( all things considering, asking was probably his best bet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci for the suggestions. In this chapter Arthur "finds" Merlin and he gets "hurt"! Ahahaahahaha.


	14. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! I don't have internet at home so please forgive me for long periods without updates!!! Btw chapter 13&14 were supposed to be one chapter but I screwed up so yeah they are happening at the same time.

Merlin was also dreaming. In his dream, Arthur had found him and was holding him against his chest. His strong arms encircling Merlin and squeezing the breath out of him, hard enough to cause his ribs to crack. Merlin’s heart thudded painfully in his ears, every beat moving him closer to oblivion. No amount of gasping or pleading could sway Arthur , he just kept repeating “you’re mine and that baby is mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine” and then he would hold tighter, pull him impossibly closer. Bringing Death’s cold touch, her sweet soothing voice beckoning him to just let go and Merlin was ready to fall befo- the baby wailed. Ripping him from his slumber, his unborn child’s cries of despair and loss causing his heart to clench. Merlin wrapped his arms around his middle and curled inward trying and failing to comfort the baby.  
“What's wrong little one?? What seems to troubling you?” Merlin crooned.  
He held his stomach tighter, imagining he was holding his baby, his… ‘baby boy’ Maggie whispered. It's a boy. Merlin smiled.  
“What's the matter my little…. Akihiko.”  
The babies cries seemed to calm at that, like he was pleased with his name. Merlin smiled softly and whispered words of love and endearments to his boy. It was then that he noticed that he had a slight bump. One wouldn't notice it was there unless one touched it and actually pressed down on his stomach, but it was there nonetheless. It made Merlin glow with pride. The cries ceased immediately after that. Akihiko was happy that he was wanted and loved. Merlin sighed and slowly relaxed into his pile of ferns on the ( he has no bed.) floor. He dozed for awhile, dreaming about the future, about missing Arthur. 

 

Merlin was re-awoken by the sound of the door slamming open, he scrambled up right and away from the noise. As quietly as possible he snuck towards his bedroom door to take a peek. There was a group of men, about five in all, they all had long greasy hair and if the cold glint in their eyes was anything to go by, life was never kind to them. They seemed perplexed about the new house in the middle of the woods, located where there wasn’t one before. They all looked at each and nodded, fanning out to search the place,Merlin moved back and pressed his back to the wall behind the door, hoping that if they opened the door they wouldn't see him. 

 

He should have known otherwise. One of the men reached around the door and grabbed his upper arm, yanking him quite viciously he brought him into the living room. The whole group gathered around and sneer d at him. One of them approached him and grabbed his chin turning his head to both sides.  
“What ’ave we got ‘ere??? What's something as pretty as you doing all by your lonesome??”  
He leaned forward and licked Merlin’s cheek, Merlin cringed and tried to pull away. The pervert laughed.  
“He tastes as good as he looks!!!!”  
The men laughed, looking like they just found dinner.  
“Why don't you just give me a little kiss??? Hmmm? That would make me really happy.”  
Merlin spit in his face, earning him a punch to the stomach. Maggie stopped the blow from hitting the baby, but it still knocked the breath out of him. He glared at the man in front of him.  
“Wouldn't want to mess up your face”  
He went to punch Merlin again, but something stopped him and threw him against the far wall. Then The baby started screaming. This time everyone heard it, it pierced the ears and caused many eardrums to rupture. Everyone sank to their knees around Merlin. Holding their hands to their ears. Merlin himself hardly stayed upright, though the scream hurt him in a very different way. He couldn't think, and he could hardly breathe, so he sank slowly to the floor and put his head between his knees as his son wrecked havoc on his attackers. He fought to stay awake and was losing, making his Akihiko’s screams turn to those of panic. Akihiko called for his daddy to save his mama, but he couldn't hear a response.  
(Note; Merlin was the one wrecking havoc, his motherly instinct to protect his baby causing him to lash out, but he was kinda loopy so he isn’t thinking right)  
***************************************************************************

After that dream sleep eluded Arthur, so he got out of bed and dressed. He had a few hours before the sun even rose so he decided to go for a nighttime stroll where nobody would bother him and he could think. He was halfway to the door when he heard it. An insist ‘daddy, daddy daddy’ repeating in his head, it was faint but it was there and if he concentrated he could hear ‘ daddy save mama, daddy come save mama’. Arthur felt the cord tug weakly at him before growing more persistent with each ‘daddy save mama’. He tried to respond, but the child’s panic was too great. It wasn’t listening or maybe the connection only in worked one direction.. Either way it wasn't hearing him and that caused immense hysteria from the child. All the he noise in his head was starting to annoy Arthur, it grew and grew until he finally snapped. ‘ Be silent!!! I cannot help or save your mama if you do not shut it!!!!’ then there was blessed silence before Arthur asked ‘where is your mama???’ . ‘ I don’t know’ Arthur took a breath, ‘ ok, then where are you???’ ‘ inside mama’.  
Wait, what?? Inside mama?!?!?! ‘ where inside mama?’ Arthur could feel the child roll its eyes. ‘ his tummy’ ‘don’t you mean her tummy?’ ‘ no you clot pole I mean his’.  
Arthur froze, clot pole, Merlin’s word. Arthur put the facts together. Mama is a he+ Arthur is daddy+ use of Merlin’s word + Merlin's magic + Merlin ran away = Merlin is pregnant with Arthur’s baby and took off to protect the baby who is contacting Arthur from the womb via magical means. Strangely this filled him with inconceivable joy, until he remembered that A.) Merlin took off and B.) that said baby was contacting him because Merlin was in trouble. Arthur took a steadying breath ‘ what is wrong with mama?’ ‘ he was hurt then he fell asleep and won’t get up’ Arthur closed his eyes ‘ what happened?’ The baby sobbed ‘ I don’t know, I only know what goes on in here’ well that makes things complicated. ‘ ok give him some time, when he wakes up find out where he's at so I can come get him ok??’ the baby nodded( well he gave the impression of nodding) ‘ ok baby, no Cadoc, I’ll start looking for you now and I’ll see if I can’t find you the old fashioned way’ with that Arthur strode from the room and ran down the steps.  
He had to be quick after all he had a Merlin to find. 

 

It was too bad that the great dragon got there first. 

(Note; the baby can only use words in extremely dire situations, on a normal day he is just like any other baby. He is using Merlin's knowledge and his connection to Arthur to communicate. He is not some overly evolved and developed child, just one from the most powerful wizard to ever exist. Might as well use that fact. Also, it is technically way too early to determine his sex, those parts are not developed yet, but it furthers the plot to find out now so I’m twisting some facts. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wants to name the baby Akihiko and Arthur wants to name him Cadoc, what do you think???  
> P.S. The name Cadoc come from the book Eragon, Akihiko is a Japanese name meaning 'bright prince'  
> Cadoc means 'battle'


	15. Pain in my ass chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to upload this like twenty different times. They all failed. Had to rewrite it every single time.

Merlin emerged from unconsciousness slowly, he became aware of his surroundings with great difficulty. His mind didn't want to face the world and his body was content to just be. Hell, all of him was content to remain in a deep dreamless sleep, with out worry or hardships or _feelings_. But it was time to rejoin the world and it wasn't about to let him slip away. It demanded he wake and take care of himself and his baby.

Feeling was the first sense to return to him, and the first thing he felt was warmth. He could feel something warm and leathery surrounding him. Smell was the second sense and he could smell the over heated air and moss. He could smell burnt belches…. And something familiar. Something he didn’t think he would smell again.

He snapped his eyes open, and let out a small gasp as his sense of sight returned to him. He could see a thin , golden transparent membrane above him and when he turned his head he saw golden scales. His head was pillowed on a massive leg and he was leaning against a massive midsection.

The Great Dragon was curled around him.

Merlin blinked slowly, unsure if he was dreaming. He stretched out and brushed his fingertips across the membrane, reveling in the surprisingly soft texture. At his touch the wing moved away and was replaced by a massive head which gazed down at him with concern.   
“Are you going to be alright, young warlock?”  
Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out so he simply nodded.   
Kilgarrah let out a breath and bent forward to nuzzle Merlin's belly.

Which in Merlin's opinion was kinda freaky, so he moved away from the touch. Kilgarrah growled and tightened his hold on Merlin, curling in more and nuzzled his hair instead. Which wasn’t any better really, so he pushed at the dragon weakly and made squeaks of protest when it caused him to be held even tighter.   
“… K..kil….kilg….kilgarrah….please….le…let…me…go…”   
Merlin was in no condition to command anything, not when speaking felt like razor blades and he was just so tired. He clawed at the dragon weakly, his breathing was becoming shallow, his muscles wracked with tremors, he thought he was having a heart attack.   
“ be still young warlock, I would never hurt you or your baby, but I will not allow anything to touch you.”   
“..*gasp*..wh-yy… Wha-..t…hasp—pened?”   
The dragon loosened his grip,  
“ you over exerted yourself, it takes a lot of energy as is to carry a baby, more so for you since you are male, but not only does this baby take from you what it would from a woman, it also relies heavily on your magic, your body and magic is now being pulled in three direction; you, Arthur and the baby. When you used it to defeat your attackers it was pulled on many more directions, you couldn’t mentally or physically handle the strain. And then the baby used it to find and contact Arthur which pretty much left you in a coma. That's not counting the fact that you were struck”   
Merlin turned to glare at kilgarrah.  
“T-he…nuzz-….?”  
“The nuzzling?? Oh, yes, protective instinct, I need to take care of you as your kin. The only kin that knows about this, little one”   
Merlin relaxed, he was far too tired to stay tense anymore and just let himself drift off to sleep, in the strange embrace of a dragon.

  
He didn't seem to hear the part about Akihiko contacting Arthur.  
(Note: since Merlin is not in danger the baby cannot contact Arthur.)  
\-----------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Arthur looked everywhere for Merlin. He left no stone unturned (literally, like Merlin would be hiding under a pebble) he asked every person he came across if they saw anyone matching his description, all for naught. Merlin was gone. He tried contacting Cadoc ( Akihiko) and never got a response, it was if the world was keeping his love from him.

With a resigned sigh he climbed onto his horse and rode towards Camelot, feeling as though he had let his baby down. _Where the hell was Merlin????_ He just disappeared without a trace, not even Arthur's supreme tracking skills could pick up a trail.... Although there was one place he hadn't looked. It would take a few days to get there and back...but if here was even the slightest chance of him being there, it was worth it.

  
He needed an excuse to go to Ealdor. Gwaine could help with that. For the first time since Merlin left, a smile graced his lips, he had a plan of action and it made him feel more like _himself_.   
That afternoon saw Arthur beside his father as Gwaine described a ferocious magical beast that tore men and woman alike to pieces, kidnapped their children and mounted the occasional innocent maiden. Leon and Lancelot nodded their agreement and sometimes added their own gruesome details. The court could hardly contain their panic and revulsion at the grotesque story. Even Morgana was a little peaked.

It was bloody brilliant.

" where was the creature spotted??" Utter demanded.

"Near the Essitierian border, near Ealdor moving towards Camelot." Gwaine answered

" and who reported it???"

" a few farmers and quite a few maids, hardly believed it myself but these people just kept coming sire"

"Arthur you will investigate these signings and report back to me."

"yes, father"

" take these three with you and no one else"

"yes"

he could not of hoped for a better outcome.

 

their horses were Already saddled so they took off. 

The knights ( including Leon and lance who were not part of Arthur's original plan) screaming that they were going to get Merlin so Arthur could stop being a prat and watching the horizon hoping to see him cause he was sooo obvious. 

Arthur blushed. 

They raced towards Ealdor to find Merlin who wasn't there. 

Bummer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	16. Giant Magical Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title. That's all you really need to know baby doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time and motivation to write this.

To say Hunith was surprised to see the prince of Camelot on her doorstep would be a gross understatement. She was flabbergasted, shocked speechless and totally unprepared for this. She stood there, just gaping at the prince because he was here, asking after her son who should have been with him. He said that Merlin had left without note or word as to where (or why for that matter) he was going and they just assumed he went home. And being the good friends they are, they decided to see if he made it safely.  
But he didn’t, because he wasn’t here.  
She must have been staring a little too long because one of the princes companions whispered to his friend(?), “ I see where Merlin gets it from”. She shook her head to clear the remnants of her shock and stated quite simply;  
“Merlin is not here, he hasn’t been here in a long while”.  
The prince nodded, “ I figured as much,would you have any idea where he might of gone????”  
Hunith shook her head. “ the only place I could think of is here, and obviously he is not here, what is this really about??”  
“ I told you-“  
“ don’t lie to me, what happened to him???”  
The prince sighed,” we got into a row and I said some things I regret, they were not fair accusations and I want to…uh… well… Express my regret”  
Gwaine rolled his eyes and threw up his hands” oh for the love of all that is good!! Arthur is completely besotted by your son and wants to confess his complete and utter devotion to him but he can’t because Merlin has left for some unbeknownst reason!!”  
Hunith turned to Arthur wide eyed.  
“Is this true!??”  
Arthur sighed, “yes, it's true, so very true”  
Hunith let out a huff of breath, and then she pointed a finger at Arthur.  
“ you better find him and when you do, you will tell him and respect his decision whatever it may be,or you will deal with a mother’s wrath”  
Arthur gulped,” yes ma’am”.  
Hunith gave him a stern look and then waved him off, “ you best be going then!!”  
Then she shut the door and went back to bed.  
“ I totally see the resemblance now” Leon muttered.  
Arthur shrugged and slowly, dejectedly made his way back to his horse. He didn’t care that his shoulders drooped or that his Knights shot him concerned looks, all he could think about Was Merlin and his absence. He had no idea where he could of gone off to, all of Merlin’s friends were in Camelot or Ealdor and it was incredibly unsafe to go anywhere else. Many of the surrounding kingdoms were on unfriendly terms with Camelot, and many would be able to recognize Arthur, so it would be safe to assume they would recognize Merlin, who followed Arthur everywhere. If someone wanted to hurt Arthur, all they would have to do is hurt Merlin. Of course, if anyone as so much as harmed a hair on Merlin’s pretty little head, Arthur would kill them. If he ever found him. 

 

‘Hey, daddy’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was bored. Kilgharrah didn’t allow him to do anything strenuous. Which apparently was fricken everything. He wasn’t allowed to leave the cave, he wasn’t allowed to use magic, he wasn’t allowed to eat fish, for that matter he wasn’t allowed to get his own food. He was, for once in his life, allowed to lay about and do absolutely nothing. He hated it. He had the need to move, to be active, to do something. He was pretty sure that the baby needed him to be somewhat active, but Kilgharrah insisted that it wasn’t necessary. And there was no arguing with the overgrown cryptic lizard. So he sat around and stared at the cave ceiling, watched as moisture gathered and dripped onto the floor. For a while, he tried counting every drip and drop that occurred, but he quickly fell asleep doing that. 

He tried talking to Somebody, but Kilgharrah would just shush him and tell him to rest up. So that left Maggie. 

Maggie, unfortunately, was no longer a great conversationalist. She still talked and she still berated him for doing things that could harm the baby, but with Kilgharrah doing the same, it was kind of redundant. 

Meaning he was left to his own devices. 

So, when Kilgharrah was away, he experimented with magic. He kept to small and pretty, but essentially worthless tricks that entertained him for short periods of time. After some time though, He grew weary of these tricks, and thus decided to do something a little bit…bigger. 

He called upon his magic silently, gathering it in his core, before shooting it out ward. It sped in a straight line and hit a spider climbing the wall opposite him. The spider fell off the wall and curled in on itself on the floor.  
Before it grew to be about roughly the size of the Great Dragon and attacked him.  
Merlin scrambled backwards, trying to rise to his feet but after a few days of laying about his muscles were slow to respond, and that damn spider was pretty fast. He tried to call up his magic, but he seemed to have reached his limit. It was ironic really, the most powerful warlock to ever live could only use so much magic before he was defenseless, because he was pregnant and the baby fed from his magic as much as he fed from his body. So he couldn’t use his magic to defend himself from man eating spiders, so his baby would die with him anyway. The spider was upon him now, and Merlin was starting to hyperventilate, his heart raced and sweat beaded his brow. He was sure he was going to die. In a cave, some 200 hundred miles to the northeast of Camelot. With nobody to know what happened to him but a spider and a dragon. 

Damn. 

-Akihiko pov-  
Mama was panicking. Mama was afraid and there was nobody to help mama. Mama needed to daddy to save him. Akihiko would get daddy. Daddy would save mama, and take care of mama so that Akihiko could be born and they could be a family. They would love him,and daddy would love mama and mama would love daddy. So using mama’s magic, Akihiko found daddy and told daddy they were in a cave some where,and a dragon was taking care of mama and Akihiko, but Akihiko wanted daddy to take care of mama. Daddy said he would find mama, and he would love and take care of them both. Akihiko wanted to say more, but mama didn’t feel like he needed daddy anymore,so Akihiko rolled over and let go of mama’s magic. 

-Akihiko pov ends here-  
The spider turned out not to have some malicious intent after all. Upon catching Merlin it licked his face and wiggled its spider butt. When Merlin gasped and placed his hands over his growing baby bump to feel Akihiko moving, it whimpered in distress and nudged his arm. It gave his belly some kind of spider kiss or what not, and Akihiko rolled over again, obviously liking attention.  
It acted just like a dog really.  
So Merlin spent the next half hour playing fetch with an overgrown magical spider. And when Kilgharrah came back and raised a bony eyebrow( looking much like Gaius) Merlin just grinned and rubbed his new spider pets belly. Kilgharrah gave a much put upon sigh and curled around Merlin,careful not to squish the spider. 

Absolutely unaware that Arthur had a general idea of their location,and that he was heading towards them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just freakin' love spiders. I have no regrets, so if you have an archnephobia I feel bad for you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall mountains, winded Knights and a gaint magical spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who patiently waited for an update, thank you.i went through a rough patch and it's just now starting to get even remotely better and since I felt better I decided to finish the chapter I started over a month ago.

Arthur smiled to himself as he watched the Great Dragon dive into a cave about halfway up the mountain. Cadoc said a dragon was taking care of his ‘mama’ And there was only one dragon that he knew of…. Of course he also had supposedly slain this one so who knew what else was out there… But that wasn’t the point. The point was he had found Merlin and he was going to bring him home. His smile grew wider at the thought. Merlin would be home, where he belongs, with Arthur. 

If, and only if, Merlin agreed to come back. 

Which Arthur really really hoped he did,because he wasn't sure he could leave Merlin behind and if he couldn't leave him,he would have to bring him. Whether he liked it or not,which would put Arthur back to square one. And square one was a shitty place to be.

He did not want to return to square one. 

So he was prepared to beg ( on his knees) for Merlin’s forgiveness or least for Merlin to return where he’ll be safe. 

In front of his Knights. Who will never let him live it down as long as he lived. 

With that in mind, he signaled to his knights and began the long trek up the mountain.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The mountain was steeper than it looked from the ground, after an hour they were only about a mile up the mountain and dripping sweat so bad they left puddles behind them.   
It took so much effort to climb this far that the seasoned knights were red faced and panting, holding their sides and overall looking like the concept of exercise was a foreign idea. 

Arthur himself wasn't doing any better. He fought for each breath and every one that he took felt like razor blades in his lungs. He was blinded by the sweat in his eyes, his legs refused to hold him up and his hands bled from gripping the side of the mountain. His heart thudded so loud he was sure Merlin and the dragon heard it all the way down here. 

He felt like he was going to die.

Arthur was in tip top physical shape too, he had been training since birth practically and yet he couldn’t climb this damn mountain. It was nearly impossible, and thus Arthur concluded that this dragon knew what he was doing when he put Merlin half way up a seemingly harmless little mountain. 

“Kudos-huff-to…. Th-e…Gre-at…Drago—mnnnn” he wheezed, choked out. 

Gwaine looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. Crazy for Merlin. 

Crazy in every sense of the word, crazy in love, crazy with worry, crazy with a need to possess and protect every last fiber of Merlin. 

Crazy enough to believe that the dragon had been the one to take Merlin away from him, after he, himself drove him from his side. Maybe the dragon had orchestrated that too. Maybe all of it was just an elaborate plan to make Arthur lust for his servant, his very male servant, to fall in love to the point where he would forgive him any crime, even if he ripped off Uther’s head. 

Maybe-

Suddenly, Arthur was drenched in icy water and he bolted upright, spluttering. He looked up to see his Knights standing around him with concerned expressions, and buckets.   
(Where did they even get those buckets???) 

“What the hell was that for?!?!?!?”  
“You were muttering In your sleep princess, sounded really agitated and downright insane. We tried to wake you nicely but you just wouldn't stir”.   
Arthur blinked. “ I was asleep!?!? When did I fall asleep?!??”  
Elyan shrugged “ I don’t know, we all fell asleep. Your muttering is what woke us”  
“Where the hell did you get those buckets??”  
Gwaine pointed to the east. “There's a river over there, these were next to it. We also found a path that leads right up the mountain.”   
“ then what are we waiting for??”   
Gwaine raised his eyebrows. “ for you to get up princess. “  
“Oh”. 

 

/  
There was indeed a path that lead up the mountain. Right to a cave entrance big enough for a dragon to enter and exit with ease. There was also large gouge marks, as if said dragon was sharpening its claws. The Knights peered in cautiously, swords drawn, senses on high alert. Seeing nothing they slowly, but surely, crept forward into the surprisingly warm cave. Walking back to back (somewhat awkwardly, but also with a sort of fluid grace that came with working as a team for a long while) they noticed that the deeper they got,the brighter the cave became. The cave grew brighter and brighter until they came upon a large cavern. 

The great dragon was nowhere to be found, but on the right side of the cavern was   
Merlin was asleep, semi-curled on his side, arms loosely wrapped around his, hair mussed from sleep and lips parted slightly… He would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t for the giant spider half-crouched above ,half-curled around him. Nuzzling Merlin’s middle, and wagging it's spider rear.   
It had black legs and a white torso, covered in black splotches, fangs as big as Arthur's forearms and as sharp as his blade. Really close to Merlin, really close to his baby.   
Arthur saw red. The crazy need to protect and possess Merlin reared its ugly head, and with a shared look between Knights and swift nod they attacked the spider. It quickly looked up and made a hissing noise before scooping Merlin up and jumping over the (merry) band of Knights. On its way over their heads, it spun a web and promptly stuck them together before it disappeared into the darkness. With Merlin. And Arthur's baby. 

He cursed and hacked at the web, feeling rather then seeing, his Knights doing the same. They all had come too far to lose Merlin now. 

They would bring him home, and not even death herself would stop them.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merlin awoke to the brief sensation of weightlessness, before he was wrapped up in two strong legs and leaping Into the air where he caught a glimpse of Arthur and the Knights before they were wrapped in spider silk and he was gone. 

He heard them cursing and vowing vengeance on the spider so Merlin quietly urged him to faster. 

They were halfway to the bottom when it happened, Arachnophobia (the spider)suddenly lurched forward and let out a scream so high pitched he couldn’t even hear it. Then he was tumbling down the mountain, bouncing over rocks, as the legs around him tightened and Merlin distantly heard Arthur shouting. Just as suddenly as the tumble began is stopped.

Next thing Merlin knew Arthur was there, hacking at Arachnophobia’s legs while Gwaine pulled him out of the spider’s protective embrace.   
Then Arthur was hugging him, clutching him to his chest while simultaneously patting him down for injuries. 

Merlin was shell-shocked to say the least. 

He couldn't even protest.

And then he could. He violently pushed Arthur away and jerked away from Gwaine. Before Lance or any of the others could even so much as take a step towards him, he held up and hand and asked in a deathly calm voice, one that sends chills up ones spine,   
“Why?”   
Arthur stared at him and he stared back, daring him. Arthur opened his mouth a few times and Gwaine tried to sneak forward but Merlin moved out of the circle shaking his head violently.  
He started crying, big round tears that glinted In the sunlight. Ones that broke the heart and bared the soul. 

When his tears turned to sobs that shook his thin shoulders, the spider stirred. It slowly uncurled and began to mutate, spikes grew along its legs and its furry torso became riddled legions that dripped an oily black substance that burned anything it touched. Wings sprouted from its back and it's fangs grew another four inches. It was terrifyingly feral, terrifyingly real. Arthur lunged forward and grabbed Merlin, clutched him close and didn't let go no matter how hard he fought. The others drew their swords and circled the beast, lunging forward and attacking quickly before withdrawing. The spider hissed and spat and sprayed its black gunk all around it, it sunk its teeth into Lance’s forearm and kicked Elyan to the ground.

And Arthur stood back and held Merlin, with Merlin so close he could feel the baby kicking frantically, almost like he was upset. 

The baby's movements distracted him enough for Merlin to twist about, and Arthur just barely grabbed a hold of his waist before he was gone. 

Merlin started screaming, shouting incoherent sentences tears streaming. The spider paused and it was enough for Gwaine to stab upwards into its midsection. Ending the fight.

Together they beheaded it, they needed to prove to Uther that the hunt was successful. Under Arthur’s hands the baby shifted, almost like it was turning away from the scene in disgust. 

Merlin just collapsed then and there, just gave up. When Arthur scooped him into his arms, he didn’t protest. 

All this time Akihiko wondered why daddy was hurting mama. Why was he making him cry??? Didn’t he love them???why did he hurt Arachnophobia??? Why was daddy a bad man??? 

Gwaine looked pointedly at Merlin’s stomach before turning to his gaze unto Arthur. It showed nothing but resentment. Like he knew. Like he knew what he did, that he figured it out. Like he hated and would make him pay. 

Maybe he did, maybe he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I enjoy your feedback so please leave me something.


	18. What they didn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short and its not even sweet but its something. I'm sorry it took so long for this but i got stressed and overworked and i saved this to drafts instead of posting it... and i don't really know why....

Taking the spider's head was a bloody terrible idea. It was a magical spider, capable of many seemingly impossible things. Limb regeneration, intelligence and the ability to survive dispite the fact that its body was hacked into bits and pieces. 

The ability to mutate and adapt to any situation to do what it believed was necessary.

Arthur and the Knights didn't know that. 

Merlin did. And yet he never said a word. Why would he??? Its not like they were friends or anything. 

It was not as though he had some kind of duty to Arthur and Camelot. Not like he cared or anything.

Absolutely not. 

**************  
Kilagarrah came back to an empty cave, his young charge gone. The only clue as to where he went was the dagger trapped in spider silk. 

A dagger with the Pendragon crest emblazed on the hilt. That reeked of Arthur Pendragon and the crimes he committed with it. 

A dagger showing that Arthur came looking for the young warlook and his unborn child armed. As though he expected attack. Or as though he expected to bring a long hunt to an end.

A hunt for Merlin. For the boy he violated time and time again only to seal the deal with rape. For the boy he broke and the bastard he carried. 

Kilagarrrah would not let that hunt end. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The ride back to Camelot was tense. The tension in the air could be cut with a dull cheese knife it was so dense. No one spoke and no one looked at one another. 

They just followed behind Arthur, who had Merlin seated in front of him with his arms wrapped possessively around his middle. If any one got too close to the young boy, Arthur would growl and glare. 

So none came near and the silence stretched, only broken by the horse hooves and the sound of the spiders head dragging behind them. 

That was until Gwaine had had enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please bear with me


	19. China doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom update

Merlin was like a china doll, with porcelain skin, sooty lashes, and a delicate appearance. 

But most of all, he never reacted to anything. Just sat there looking pretty, like a china doll. Swaying gently with the movements of the horse, and going in any direction Arthur pushed him. 

Face blank, emotionless.

It's not like he's going to live long anyway, so why give Arthur the satisfaction of a response?

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Arthur didn't know what to do, Merlin wouldn't talk to him, look at him, acknowledge him. He just sat there, perfectly still, with vacant eyes, and Arthur did not know how to deal with a silent Merlin, a still Merlin.

The only movement from Merlin came from the child growing within him. And he was an unhappy child. 

He did not know how to deal with china doll Merlin. 

Gwaine found it creepy and tried to coax him into speaking by making jokes, or asking direct questions, doing stupid things that Merlin would have scolded him for before. Nothing worked, Merlin remained a china doll. \--the rest of the trip back to Camelot(this sentence right here)-- Upon arriving in Camelot, Arthur had Merlin whisked away to his chambers before meeting with his father. "Father." "Arthur, tell me about your travels, and what made them so long." "The beast was a hard one to defeat, but alas we brought it down and brought its head for you." Arthur flicked his wrist and the knights uncovered Archnephobias head, the crowd gasped. Some threw up. Arthur suppresssed a shudder, he hated spiders. Uther stood up slowly and ambled his way to the head. "A beast such as this could not have existed naturally, this is the work of magic, get Gaius."

Gaius ran down the corridor as fast as his old legs could take him.


	20. When doves cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Merlin cries, Arthur pleads, and the magical community reacts to Emrys' pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, kinda angsty...

Gaius confirmed that the spider was indeed magical, and that the kinghts were lucky to kill it all, since he had never seen or heard of anything like it.

 

Once again Camelot was on lockdown, a curfew was put into place and anyone who wanted to get in through the gates had to submit to a search and seizure, and everyone was given a form of identification to prove they were not a threat. Chambers were searched every other day, you couldn't hide a dust bunny let alone anything even remotely related to magic.

Yet Arthur hid Merlin, and his very pregnant belly.

What many didn't know was that there was a small hidden room in the Princes chambers.

It was next to the fire place and was only big enough for a cot and a small bedside table, it had an even smaller room attached for ones business.

Only Arthur knew how to get into it, and out of it.

And thus that is where Merlin stayed, and went unfound even when the knights tore apart his rooms, and the king himself oversaw the proceedings. Merlin went unseen and unheard as he screamed and cried, and curled around his unborn child in an attempt to comfort himself and the child, as he reacted to his mother's fear and desperation.

It was where Arthur spent every moment he could spare, apologizing and pleading with Merlin to calm down, to listen to him. To let him explian why he put him where he was, why he came after him, that he loved him and the moment that the searches stopped and his father paranoia was sated he could come out, and Arthur would take care of him.

It was where Akihiko learned to hate his father.

It was where the distress signals that caused the not-so-dead magical spider to stir, came from.

It was where the great dragon would attack first.

It was where Merlin would spend the rest of his pregnancy.

It was the place that started the biggest most destructive magical war the world had ever seen, while at the same time, it was the smallest least damaging war.

>;)

Arthur didn't know what to do, nothing he did or said eased Merlin's pain. Merlin wouldn't even talk to him, he just cried and hit Arthur when he tried to offer comfort. He finally cried himself to sleep, curled up in Arthur's lap, head resting under his chin as Arthur stroked his back and muttered apologizes for his behavior for his selfishness.




He squeezed Merlin tighter, and cried into his hair. He tried to rub his belly, to offer comfort to the child within and was only met with silence or a sharp kick that sent a shock through his arm, he could only imagine what it felt like to Merlin.

As he sat there, regreting his trespasses the warning bells started to toll. He gently laid Merlin on his cot, kissed his hair and went to deal with this new threat.

When he got out of the small room he came face to face with Archnephobia, who was seething, furious and spitting acid, it lunged forward and sank its teeth into Arthur's shoulder and dragged him out the window. Arthur passed out, Merlin woke up. The baby panicked.

Uther barked out orders, save his heir, stupid imbeciles couldn't do anything right.

Arthur was dying.

Merlin sat on his cot and stared at the wall.

It has begun, and yet nothing has begun.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sadistic right about now...


	21. To say the least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!! Happy day!! Still feeling kinda sadistic so this chapter may reflect that!!

The world came to a halt. 

The wind didn't blow and the birds didn't sing, the clouds froze in the sky. The world simply stopped turning. 

Silence reigned.  
Men in plain brown robes broke it. Marching through the woods, heading towards Camelot, toward Emrys. 

The world took a breath.

The great dragon sped toward the place that had been his prison for many years, the place that now imprisoned his young dragonlord, his only family.

Destiny seethed, this was not how the story was supposed to be told.

***

Arthur was in agony, never has he known such terror, such pain, such hopelessness.

Or such regret. 

He would never meet his child, he would never place Merlin on the pedistale he deserved. He would never even achieve Merlin's forgiveness. 

Not that he deserved it, but it would have been nice. 

He closed his eyes, and willed the spider to dole out his punishment, to gain its revenge. He prepared himself for the end, for the increase in pain and pressure, for the eternal darkness...

The spider hissed, reared back and then Arthur was...

 

***

Merlin's eyes watered, but not a tear fell. He would not cry over this, he would be strong for his child. He would be the mother he deserved. 

The mother he was about to become. 

His muscles tightened, and he unconsciously spread his legs and brought his knees back so thay he was nearly bent in half. And when the urge to push came he went with it, his face turned red with the effort. He screamed the whole time, cursing Arthur. Sweat dripped off his body in rivulets, his hair plastered to his head. 

He could actually hear his skin tearing as the baby split him in two. He watched an ever growing crimson pool appear between his feet and yet he pushed on. He pushed the head out and heard his baby wailing. Not even halfway out and this boy was complaining at him, just like Arthur. Merlin gave a breathless pained laugh, and freed the rest of his son from his body. When the cold hit him he cried harder, waving his little arms about, his tiny face scrunched up. He looked like perfext mix between himself and Arthur, with Merlin's cheek bones and Arthur's blond hair and cute button nose. He also had a black dragon birthmark wrapped around his left arm, starting at the elbow and ending at the arm. Merlin reached between his legs and picked up his baby and quietly introduced himself. " hey baby, i'm you 'papa' and i'm going to call you Akihiko, okay??" The baby stopped wailing and burrowed into his mama's arms. He latched onto his mama's chest without prompting and curles his little hand around Merlin's fingers. Merlin wrapped him up in a blanket and started on the after birth. ** Meanwhile, out side many knights fell at the hands of a furious dragon, and a blood splattered spider. They desperatly tried to defend their homes and the twon magical creatures tried to tear it apart. Looking for something hidden within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though this story is coming to an end....


	22. So much for my happy ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good mother dies for their children, a better one survives for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!!! An update!! Can this be real?!?!?!

Stone crumbles under my claws, the pitiful knights heave their last breath at my feet. I smell the copper tang of blood, it coats my tongue and fills my nose.  
I can feel a magical charge in the air, filling every nook and cranny of this forsaken castle. 

And yet i cannot find the young warlock.

Though I could find the young Pendragon. The lying traitorous bastard that he was. He who used and abused my kin, he who refused to see his wrong doings, he dares to stand there and accuse me of being the monster. He who follows his father's footsteps, and fills his shoes so well there may as well be no difference between the two of them.

Battered and bruised as he was he could hardly stand and yet I couldn't help but want him to suffer more. To tear him apart limb from limb, to coat myself in his blood the way he coated himself in the blood of every magic user that ever crossed his path. 

But first things first,  
" where is Merlin?" 

He looks at me dumbly, so I wrap my claws around him and bring him to my face and ask again, barely breathing the words, 

"Where is the young warlock and his unborn child?"

The Pendragon starts and whispers,

" not really here anymore" 

I see red, crimson coating everything in sight. I roar to the winds, and scream at the sky.

 

"I FORSAKE THIS THING CALLED DESTINY!!!" 

 

~*-*~

The people in dark robes pick their way amoung the rubble littered the streets of the once great Camelot, searching for any survivors, hoping to heal and mend the wounds torn by lust and greed, from a bitter grief with no outlet. 

Hoping to put destiny back on track before its too late, before the irreversible is done.

 

To help a struggling mother and his innocent babe. 

 

To save them from the warm, welcoming hands of death.

From the fate the father undoubtedly had. 

Maybe they will get there in time, maybe if they wish with all their hearts and pray for a Miracle.

But when does life ever work out that way?? 

When the good people thrive and the bad get what they deserve? 

I can't seem to recall a time... Maybe just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it was!! Please forgive my sadism. Or not.


	23. A mother's warm embrace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe miracles are possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprisingly in non-sadistic mood. So please gather the pieces of your heart and maybe this time i will not smash it. Maybe. Depends on who you are.

A single shrill cry rent the air, coming from the castle the battle had been unable to fell.

it was quickly hushed, as the infants mother gently rocked him and guided him back to his meal. 

Merlin lay there panting, clutching his child to his chest and trying to ignore the sizeable red stain between his thighs. He was sore all over, and incredibly exhausted.

He had no way of knowing how much blood he had lost, or how much time had passed. He was still stuck in his prison, the same four walls staring back at him. He had no idea where Arthur was or if he was even alive, having seen him last when the spider had dragged him away. He was most likely dead, and if the thought didn't send a unwanted pang through his chest. He didn't want Arthur to die, he didn't want him to be dead, he didn't want his baby growing up not knowing his father,he didn't want him missing out now that Arthur knew about him.

He wanted to be a sorta family, where Arthur was a good father and got along with Merlin without being romantic. ( he didn't want him dead, doesn't mean he forgave him.) 

That's when it hit him, if Arthur was dead, and Arthur was the only one who knew where he was and how to get him out, then him and his baby were doomed. There was no clean water or food in this room, no sunlight and the air became stale after a while. If Arthur was gone no fire would be lit, and thus this room become cold.

They were going to die. 

Slowly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur awoke slowly. He slowly became aware of every ache and pain in his body, and there were quite a few. His whole body in fact. His first thought was of his family, of Merlin and their child. Who undoubtly hated him. He wept. He wept at the thought of never achieving forgiveness, or even seeing them again. He sobbed. He was the ony one who knew where they were. HE was the one who knew how to get into the room. And if he was dead they would die slowly, and his son would never eat roast, or go hunting. He would never learn magic and he would never rule Camelot. If he was even made it out of the Merlin's womb. 

Arthur realized he was a stupid prat. Merlin was right, he really was a clotpole. For he realized he was in fact, still alive and was currently shackled to the cieling by his wrists. With a very furious dragon and spider staring at him. So he was not dead. YET.

The dragon came in close, his scorching breath fanning over Arthur's face.

"Where is Merlin?"

Arthur blinked. This dragon was awfully concerned about Merlin. Almost like it cared. 

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur questioned..voice steady, belying his panic. 

"Because I actually care about the boy."

That almost had him seeing red. Almost. Except the dragon was right, he hadn't acted like he cared. No, he acted like a selfish prat who took what he wanted.

That and the dragon could easily tear him apart if he pissed him off.

"He is in a secret room in my chambers." 

The great dragon narrowed his eyes. 

"Show me."  
And suddenly Arthur was on the floor with a seething spider standing over him. He didn't bother to protest, just lead the way to his chambers, Killagarah waiting outside the castle. With careful steps he crossed his chambers and slowly, carefully opened the door. Afraid for some reason. 

The door swung open to reveal an unconscience Merlin, so much red between his legs and a squalling infant on his chest. Arthur let out a distressed noise and rushed forward, cradling his son up in one arm and the love of his life in the other, he stared imploringly at the spider to notice it nudging Merlin forlornly. Almost sadly. 

Merlin didn't respond. Merlin was cold. 

Arthur screamed his rage and grief, and upon hearing it the great dragon joined in. 

And then the men in the robes came, weaving their way amoungst the rubble and past the dragon. Straight up to Merlin and his babe. 

"Sire if you would please step away from Emrys we could begin to save his life. "

Arthur looked up, absolutely wrecked. "What?"

Archnephobia gently grabbed him and pulled him away(still holding the baby). He trusted the men, he felt they meant no harm.  
The lead man smiled stepped forward and placed his hand upon Merlin's brow. With a few mumbled words and a brief flash of light., Merlin's eyes opened. 

Arthur kissed him, and was ready to offer the world to the men that had saved Merlin's life to find they had already gone. 

He whisperef thank you hugged his babe tight and cried into Merlin's shoulder. For his part, Merlin just smiled softly and stroked his baby's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too terrible. P.S i got a new job, they believe i have nothing better to do then be at their beck and call and thus this fic has suffered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is halloween, halloween!! This should be a nice chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Here is a new chapter for you!!

It took a long time, but things went back to a semblence of normal. Arthur let Merlin out of his "room". Even showed him how to open the door. Gaius came and examined Merlin, and found no lasting damage. He should rest for a few weeks but he would make a full recovery. Uther was delighted to see Arthur alive and made public how much love for his son he actually possessed. Then he acted like it never happened. The citizens of Camelot slowly began to rebuild and even had a little help from a sheepish Dragon and guilty feeling spider. Before they were chased away. 

Well except for a few things. Merlin had no story or reason for the sudden appearance of his baby or his sudden departure. So after much discussion with Gaius and the stupid prat, they decided he would stay in the secret room. BUT he could leave at any time. 

The knights were made aware of the situation, about the rape, the pregnancy, the reason Merlin left and even his kinship to the dragon. Magic included. 

They all took swings at Arthur during practise. He could hardly walk and had more than a few broken ribs. Arthur never made a noise of complaint. 

Arthur made it his life mission to make Merlin happy, even if he had to damn his own happiness. 

Akihiko grew steadily. He was a beautiful baby boy who loved his Mama and was more than a little wary of his daddy. But he quickly grew to love him. 

He was Merlin's world. And Merlin was content. 

As content as a technically fugitive warlock who was most decidely male, who also happened to the mother of heir to the throne after Arthur, could be. 

Arthur promised to change that. 

It didn't take long for Morgana to find out, and when she did both Arthur and Merlin got a tongue lashing. How they both could be so stupid was beyond her. She agreed to keep it a secret as long as Merlin helped solve her own magical problem. 

She still felt kind of betrayed. 

And so life went on... 

 

... but everybody couldn't help feeling lije something eas going to happen. 

Like a foreboding presence was lurking, and these events were just the begining. 

And they all had towonder who the men in robes that saved Merlin's life were. And what did they want? 

But those thoughts will just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe!! Don't summon any demons unless you know how to kill them.


	25. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i had no plans on writing this chapter. The last chapter was supposed to be it, but you guys kept asking for more and upon rereading my own work and many months of braining storming, school and plain old work, i have decided that the story should go on for at least another chapter, this chapter should be the last and if you guys feel it is not concluded, or that the ending sucked maybe i will write a sequel, maybe not. I don't know, i don't fancy myself a good writer and am surprised at the following i got so thanks.

Merlin sat in his room feeding his baby boy. It was strange to him, feeding a child from his own breast, something that should have never been possible. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it, a large part of him was overjoyed to be able to feed and care for his child like this, knowing that the best bonds were forged this way, the smaller part of him thought it was unnatural, having a baby the way he did. It was something he pondered when he was alone, an had not much else to think of. It was hard to find food for thought when one rarely left the four walls that surrounded them, for fear of execution. So he sat and pondered stupid little things he truly cared little about.  
For the most part it was peaceful. 

Until today that is.

Usually Merlin left the door to his room open, just a sliver to remind himself he was no longer prisoner and today was no exception. 

And that was how his worst nightmare almost came true. 

Uther came bursting through Arthur's chamber doors, throwing them wide open so that they hit the walls and bounced back, creating a loud booming sound. The resounding noise startled the babe, who dropped his mother's breast and took a sharp breath, the kind that signaled a loud and piercing cry. Merlin quickly shushed the child and rocked him, guiding him back to his meal all the while making his was over to the door to shut it. And maybe find out what Uther was up to. He heard Uther order his knights to search everything, and leave no table unturned. 

Merlin saw a few men come toward him, and soundlessly shut the door, cutting off entrance to the room and his.ability to hear what was going on outside the doors. He hoped desperately that Uther didn't know about this room. 

~°~°~°~°Arthur POV~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Arthur hoped to reach his chambers before his father did. He hoped to warn Merlin beforehand so as not to alarm him. He wanted to explain what was going on so Merlin didn't think Uther was coming for him and their son. 

Their beautiful son, with his bright blond hair, and the cheekbones he got from Merlin. 

Arthur wouldn't let his father touch them even if thats what these inspections were about. 

Uther was looking for traces of the robed men, he believed they had something to do with the dragon attack. After the dragon practically destroyed Camelot for the second time, Uther had been more paranoid than usual. Claiming there must have been more than one and that the men practically everyone had seen were behind it. 

The men that had headed straight to Arthur's chambers. 

Uther would no doubt look there first, and thus Arthur was sprinting towards his chambers accompanied by Gwaine and Lancelot, hoping that they weren't too late. 

They arrived just as Uther stepped out.  
Uther looked surprised.  
"Arthur, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training the knights?"  
"I was father, but i heard you had taken off with a group of knights and seemed quite distressed, i was afraid of another attack."

"Everything is well Arthur, i was just looking for traces of those sorcerers. The urge struck me quite suddenly and i found myself unable to resist checking for myself. "  
Arthur bowed.  
"If it eases your mind father."  
Uther nods.  
"It does. "  
With that he walked away. Arthur looked at his friends and with a nod they all entered his chambers, intent n checking on Merlin. 

\---------*-*-*-*-Merlin--*-*-*-*-*-  
The door swung open and Merlin swung the pot towards the person behind it and landed a solid blow to Arthur's face.  
"Sheesh, Merlin!!! You idiot!! It's just me!!"  
"Had you identified yourself i wouldn't have needed to hit you, you royal ass!!!"  
Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously, holding his nose.  
"Who else would it be?!?!"  
Merlin shrugged, "i wasn't sure if Uther knew about this room or not so i was just being cautious."  
Arthur barked out a laugh, " you thought hitting the KING with a pot would be a wise thing to do?!?! You know he would never have come alone. You would be just digging yourself a bigger hole!!!"  
" how would i explain my presence here anyway? Or the babies?"  
Arthur shrugged, "tell him i locked you in there, for the most part its true, tell him the baby is mine, and me and his mother weren't married and you are the only person that knew about it."  
"Oh yeah and how would i explain this!?!" Merlin pushed up his milk laden breasts, and then his somewhat soft stomach.  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"You won't have to, he doesn't know about it. I found out by going through the vault, where i found a journal with blueprints of the castle in it. I'm just saying if and that's a big IF he ever finds you in here. Besides, even if he sees your breasts he is not going to automatically assume that you're breastfeeding."  
Merlin glared and crossed his arms. Them he suddenly snapped at the other two, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!"  
Gwaine and Lancelot both gasped out, "you two sound like an old married couple, and Arthur can't stop.staring at your tatas"  
Merlin blushed and was saved from responding when Akihiko decided to remind him that his meal hadn't been finished.

~~Time skip~~  
Merlin could no longer leave his door open, for Uther would randomly search the castle and spent a lot of time scrutinizing Arthur's Chambers, he never knew when or why these searches would happen. He just lived in fear of discovery, but he was also curious as to whom had saved him and why. There must be something he was missing, something he did not know. It drove him just as crazy As Uther, the wondering.

Why him?  
he decided to search for answers, starting with the spell used to heal him, which he only vaguely remembered anyway. To do that though he would have to get to Gaius' chambers, which he couldn't do. Maybe if he wrote it down he could give it to Gaius and maybe he could find something about it.  
He went with this plan of action. He began writing it down, except when he reached the last letter the parchment suddenly burst into flames. a voice sounded in his head.  
"young warlock, please refrain yourself from searching anymore, there are things you are not ready to know, all you need to know is that you have a destiny that needs to be fulfilled. do not test the fates and let sleeping dogs lie."

**Author's Note:**

> If nobody likes this I will not continue it. Comments maybe??


End file.
